La chance de Snape
by Milky Lollipop
Summary: Ou lorsqu'un certain élève de Griffondor essaye de rentrer dans le pantalon de son prof de potion. SS/HP
1. Chapter 1

Titre: La chance de Snape

Rating : T (pour l'instant, je pense faire du M)

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteure : Alors voilà je faire une fic sur le couple que je doit haïr le plus du fandom d'Harry Potter... c'est quand même ironique, la vie... Bref ! La vérité est que je ne la fait pas parce que j'aurais eu dans la nuit une révélation qui m'aurais convertie au SSHP, non, enfait j'offre cette fic à ma petite soeur qui aime vraiment beaucoup ce couple (non en fait elle l'adore). Bref voilà je te la dédicace ma PITITE DAN !<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Harry ouvrit les yeux, jetant un coup d'œil au réveil, il était presque minuit. Pour la première fois il était à la fois impatient et mort de peur de voir arriver son anniversaire, ses 16 ans. Le jeune homme se leva de son lit, le plus inconfortable de la maison mais les Dursley lui avait déjà « offert le luxe d'une chambre pour lui seul » alors il s'en contentait. Debout devant la fenêtre , il était éclairé par les rayons de la lune, qui était presque pleine ce soir là. La lumière pale créait une espèce de halo autour de lui. Il y avait ces sentiments contradictoire en lui et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Mais il sentait… il sentait que quelque chose devait arriver et que c'était vraiment important. A minuit pile, la lune semblait avoir totalement illuminé la chambre d'Harry, créant des ombres et adoucissant les reliefs. Mais le jeune homme eu tôt fait de se rendre compte que non la lune n'illuminait pas sa chambre, c'était lui qui réfléchissait la lumière. Il ferma les yeux, il se sentait bien. Soudain un éclair de douleur le prit et il tomba au sol.

Le soleil se levait doucement, laissant des traces roses et orange dans le ciel. Mais la quiétude de ce moment fut brisée par la voix criarde de la Tante Pétunia. Ça c'était une chose qui n'avait jamais changé dans la maison des Dursley même lorsqu'Harry avait changé de chambre. Mais le point positif était qu'au moins dans la petite chambre qu'il occupait, les araignées ne lui tombaient pas dessus lorsqu'on cognait ou qu'on sautait trop fort sur les marche de l'escalier, la porte du cagibi où il dormait était juste en dessous. Cependant, cette fois-ci Harry ne se leva pas immédiatement comme habituellement, cette fois-ci il resta totalement endormi n'ayant même pas entendu sa tante le sommer de se lever pour l'aider à faire le petit déjeuner avant que les deux autres hommes de la maisonnée ne se lèvent.

Mrs Dursley, qui détestait attendre et surtout de la part de Harry, vint une fois de plus frapper à la porte de l'adolescent. Là non plus elle n'eut aucune réponse. Irritée, elle ouvrit la porte, dont on avait carrément retiré le verrou, à la volée. Cependant elle s'arrêta à la vue d'un jeune homme au sol. D'abord hébétée par « l'intrus », elle se reprit pou hurler dans la maison qu'il y avait un étranger tout en courant vers sa chambre à coucher où son marri était encore en train de dormir.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tous étaient réuni dans le salon trop cliché des Dursley. Et surtout tous avaient les yeux sur un Harry au regard encore embrumé de sommeil. Cependant le trop grand intérêt des Dursley le fit s'éveiller totalement, le mettant sur ses gardes sans qu'il n'en sache vraiment le pourquoi. De leur côté les Dursley n'en croyait pas leur yeux, l'étranger avait carrément pris ses aises dans leur maison et ne semblait même pas s'en inquiéter. Et il y avait aussi cette étrange ressemblance avec leur neveu Harry… D'ailleurs où était passé ce garnement ? Se demandaient l'oncle et la tante. Dudley, lui, par contre, semblait totalement absorbé par l'étranger. Il émettait quelque chose qui l'attirait, quelque chose d'autre que sa beauté gracile et lumineuse. Harry ,alias l'étranger, et Dudley avait finalement engagé comme un combat par leur regard. Harry, le regard perplexe et légèrement dégouté regardait les yeux de son cousin qui semblaient se remplir de…désir ? Non ! Il refusait de voir ça , c'était juste une vision d'horreur ! « Ça se trouve, toutes ces années à me faire la misère c'était juste qu'il ressentait un truc bizarre pour moi…. Ah beurk ! Sortez-moi ça de la tête ! » pensait furieusement Harry. Mais surtout c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas encore constaté les changements de son corps, changements que les Dursley et surtout Dudley avait très bien remarqué. Peut-être un peu trop bien d'ailleurs. Bref tout d'un coup la scène s'anima : l'oncle Vernon était en train d'engueuler le supposé étranger, la tante Pétunia avait plongé dans une crise de nerfs, Dudley avait toujours son regard dans le vague. Et Harry ? D'abord surpris par l'attitude des Dursley, il avait fini par se ressaisir et s'était évertué à prouver à sa famille que, oui, il était bien Harry Potter leur neveu.

Assit en tailleur sur son lit, après avoir réussi à convaincre les Dursley de qui il était, Harry se dit que son anniversaire avait commencé d'une bien étrange façon. Enfin le plus bizarre depuis le jour où Hagrid, le demi-géant garde chasse de Poudlard, était venu le chercher sur cette cabane horrible sur une minuscule ile. Harry eu un léger sourire à ce souvenir. Mais bientôt Harry se demanda la cause de la réaction des Dursley. N'ayant pas encore 17 ans pour pouvoir de la magie en dehors de Poudlard, Harry se rendit dans la salle de bains. Devant la glace il se rendit compte alors des changements de son corps. D'abord ébahi devant ce corps qui lui était étrangement familier comme étranger, il sourit au reflet. Bah pour une fois qu'il était un peu narcissique personne n'allait lui en vouloir ! D'ailleurs il avait de quoi avec ses cheveux d'un noir de jais qui lui arrivait désormais jusqu'au creux des reins, ses yeux, maintenant il le remarquait, n'avait plus besoins de lunette pour y voir clair et faisait ressortir ses yeux d'un vert émeraude brillants. Il était devenu aussi plus petit mais plus élancé. Harry continua à parader dans la salle de bains avant de prendre sa douche, il n'allait pas rester en pyjama toute la journée ! Vraiment cet anniversaire était le plus bizarre de tous en fin de compte ! Et Harry se promis d'envoyer une lettre à Hermione pour savoir qu'il lui arrivait.

L'agitation était une fois de plus très grande sur le quai 9¾. Mais ça c'était habituel. Harry traversa seul le mur qui permettait l'accès au quai du Poudlard Express. Il traversa le quai en direction du train sous le regard de la foule. Dans le train, il chercha rapidement où étaient assit ses amis, s'attirant aussi le regard de ceux qui était déjà dans installé dans le compartiment. A peine après avoir ouvert le compartiment où étaient ses amis, Harry fut étouffé par un corps fin et une touffe de cheveux bruns. Un rire sorti de la bouche du jeune homme.

- Hé, Hermione ! Laisse-le respirer !

Le corps se décolla alors de lui révélant la personne de sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger. Celle-ci tira la langue a son petit-ami, celui qui avait parlé et accessoirement le meilleur ami de Harry, Ron Weasley. Celui et Harry se saluèrent avec une accolade plus virile avant que le brun ne salut Neville, Luna et Ginny qui s'était aussi installé dans ce compartiments.

Ron, même s'il faisait semblant de faire comme si Harry n'avait pas changer, avait du mal à ce faire au « nouveau Harry ». Parce que oui, si au début le jeune homme roux s'était juste dit que son meilleur ami n'avait changé qu'en apparence avec ses longs cheveux lisses qui encadraient son visage et son allure androgyne sous ses vieux habits moldu trop grands. Mais non c'était bien plus que ça. D'abord son attitude, il paraissait si fragile même si, Ronald en était sur, il ne fallait pas trop s'y fier non plus. L'altercation entre Harry et Malfoy, lui avait montré combien il avait changé.

Alors qu'Hermione avait commencé à expliquer à Harry tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé sur son état pendant les vacances et qu'elle n'avait pas pu mettre dans sa lettre ( qui faisait déjà presque 10 pages), Malfoy était brusquement apparu en ouvrant la porte du compartiment avec violence. Pour une fois il n'était pas accompagné ni par ces pseudo-amis gorilles ni par Blaise Zabini qui devait être en train de draguer tout ce qui bougeait. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui avait étonné les amis de Harry. C'était plutôt la respiration légèrement saccadé et les yeux de Malfoy qui s'étaient rétréci à la vue d'Harry. La réaction d'Harry aussi avait surpris Ron et Neuville qui ne devait pas avoir vraiment compris à quel point Harry avait changé. Si les yeux de Malfoy avaient d'abord abordés une fugace lueur de surprise celle-ci s'était volatilisée pour en laisser une, cette fois-ci, plus séductrice. Non, en fait elle se faisait carrément dévorante sur le corps d'Harry. Ou sur ce qu'on pouvait encore voir du corps d'Harry. Parce que celui-ci s'était à moitié cacher derrière Ron, qui était beaucoup plus grand que lui, à la vue de Malfoy. Hermione regardait l scène d'un air intéressé puis, au vu de l'attitude de ceux deux là, elle comprit. Après tout elle ne devait pas être la seule à avoir entendu parler de cette histoire, celle de la transformation de Malfoy. Ça avait du bon de laisser trainer ses oreilles un peu partout surtout si elles étaient à rallonge. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche, quelqu'un dans le compartiment la devança pour hurler un joli « Dégage Malfoy ! » suivit d'insultes plus créatives les unes que les autres. Hermione se dit qu'elle allait étrangler cette personne, même si c'était son propre petit-ami. Cependant le manque de réaction de Malfoy face à ses insultes arrêta Ron dans sa tirade. Oui Malfoy ne faisait même pas attention à lui, il se contentait juste d'avancer vers Harry. Qui lui reculait. Qui faisait avancer Malfoy. Bref au final Harry se retrouva acculer à la fenêtre derrière lui, ne pouvant reculer plus. Un bras s'appuyant sur la fenêtre, le corps plaqué contre Harry, Malfoy se pencha à son oreille. Il y murmura un « Je te veux », respirant son odeur, qui fit frissonner le brun mais qui ne put s'empêcher de le repousser doucement. Le sourire de Malfoy se faisait aussi prédateur qu'amusé lorsqu'il sortit du compartiment emmenant avec lui toute la tension légèrement pesante et presque sexuelle qui s'était abattu dans la pièce. Cependant Harry se dit que ce n'était que le début et malheureusement ce devait être Malfoy. Toutefois l'arrivée de Ginny apporta comme une fraicheur dans l'endroit et les discutions entre amis reprirent bien qu'Harry essayait d'oublier les regards plus qu'insistants de Ginny sur son corps. Bientôt ils arrivaient à la gare de Pré-au-Lard.

A suivre ...

* * *

><p>Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : La chance de Snape

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling (malheureusement sinon j'aurais bien pris Blaize ou Drago au choix^^) mais l'histoire est de moi !

Paring : SSHP

Rating : T (pour l'instant)

* * *

><p><em>Note<em>: Comme je n'ai pas encore trouver comment répondre aux reviews de ceux qui son inscrit je les poste ici (à la fin du chap) en même temps que les RàR pour les anonymes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Severus Snape, terreur des élèves, ajustait une dernière fois sa robe de sorcier. Une nouvelle année commençait, cela voulait dire qu'il y aurait de nouveaux élèves à effrayer, des anciens à leur rappeler qu'il est et qu'il restera leur pire cauchemar et le reste… . Il pensa à Potter et sa bande d'amis inutiles. Il allait devoir les faire plier eux aussi, mais comment ? Le professeur regarda une dernière fois son reflet dans la glace. Tout le monde se faisait avoir par son joli minois et s'était pitoyable. Car oui, le professeur Snape était aussi beaux et sensuel qu'il était méchant envers les élèves des autres Maisons de Poudlard et particulièrement envers les Griffondor. Il était donc à la fois le professeur le plus hais mais aussi le plus désiré.

Severus entra dans la Grande Salle juste avant que les premiers élèves n'y entre. Il n'avait pas vraiment hâte de voir la tête de ses élèves et surtout de ces morveux de première année. Il trouvait la Répartition était vraiment trop ennuyante alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore commencée et surtout il était vraiment pressé de passer au repas.

Mc Gonagall passa devant la table des Professeurs avec son éternel tabouret et son Choipeau élimé. « Y'a vraiment des choses qui ne changeront jamais à Poudlard » se dit Snape avant de penser que tous les ans il se fait cette réflexion.

Concernant la Répartition il avait eu raison, il s'était ennuyé comme un rat mort. Jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque cette chaise vide à sa table. C'est vrai qu'il avait oublié que le dernier Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avait démissionné, traumatisé par les élèves. Bref il n'empêchait qu'il avait tout de même entendu dire par Dumbledor qu'il avait trouvé un nouveau professeur pour cette matière. Lorsqu'il sortit de ses pensées toutes tournées vers la chaise vide et son mystérieux occupant, la Répartition était déjà terminée et le Directeur s'était levé pour énoncer son sempiternel discours. Alors qu'il était en train de dicter quelques règles du collège (comme l'accès à la Foret Interdite qui était INTERDIT), une des portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit comme si la personne qui entrait voulait se faire la plus discrète possible. L'homme, parce que c'était un homme, voyant que finalement c'était peine perdue, qu'il était vraiment en retard la preuve il avait manqué la répartition ! , il décida d'ouvrir en grand la porte. Il régnait un silence quasi-parfait dans la salle. Après tout c'était la première fois que quelqu'un arrivait en retard -à part Harry mais c'est un cas à part - et surtout l'homme était étranger à l'école. Etant le centre d'attention de toute la salle, l'homme, qui n'était pas laid il fallait le dire, leva à la tête et traversa la salle d'un pas de conquérant. Dumbledor, à l'autre bout de la pièce avait un sourire amusé sur les lèvres :

- Je vois que notre professeur arrive juste à temps, n'est-ce pas Mr Black ?

Ledit Black lui adressa un sourire avant de se tourner vers le reste de la salle pour se présenter en bonne et due forme.

Pendant ce temps, Severus était resté en bug, enfin intérieurement parce qu'à l'extérieur son visage était parfaitement dénué d'émotions (ce dont il était particulièrement fier). Sirius Black était professeur… Comme si sa vie n'était pas déjà assez pourrie il fallait aussi que celui-là vienne s'y ajouter. Il était maudit. C'était pas possible autrement !

De l'autre côté de la salle, Harry était limite au summum de l'allégresse. Il avait entendu dire que Mr Black était le meilleur professeur de DCFM d'Angleterre et il avait hâte de voir ça. Mais son regard s'arrêta à la table des Professeurs, dériva sur son prof tant haï de Potions. Harry n'eut même pas le temps de croiser véritablement le regard du professeur qu'il détourna vivement la tête, rouge comme s'il avait la fièvre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il s'était sentit si étrange dans tout son corps mais ce n'était pas désagréable, c'était un peu comme s'enfoncer dans un bain légèrement trop chaud où la chaleur détend mais qu'on ressent quand même les picotements de la température. Hermione le sortit de ses pensées en lui disant que le diner était servi. Le jeune homme lui sourit, s'étonna une nouvelle fois de trouver des bonbons à la menthe parmi les plats et se servit de quoi manger en rangeant l'image fugace du professeur dans ses pensées.

Severus se passa de l'eau sur le visage et souffla. Il avait eu chaud. Il se souvint de l'odeur qui l'avait surpris dans la grande salle. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué au début mais peu à peu elle s'était faite entêtante, jusqu'à presque le rendre fou. Il avait cherché furtivement du regard d'où elle provenait et quand il l'avait trouvé, il avait du s'empêcher de sauter sur le jeune Potter. Bien sur comme par hasard il avait fallu que Potter ai un héritage et qu'il soit en plus un dominé. Quoi que l'idée d'avoir son propre filleul en dominé ne lui aurait pas été meilleur. Beurk ! Il le considérait comme son fils, ce serait presque comme de l'inceste ! Le professeur soupira, enfila un bas de pyjama en soie et alla se coucher.

De son coté fit de même et se coucha, la tête encore pleine de tout ce qui lui arrivait depuis qu'il avait reçu son héritage magique. Mais c'est sur le beau visage de Snape qu'il s'endormit véritablement.

Le soleil d'automne chatouillait le visage d'Harry entre l'interstice des rideaux du lit à baldaquin dans lequel il dormait. A lieu de se lever comme l'astre solaire le jeune homme préféra se renfoncer dans ses draps aux couleurs de sa Maison. Mais après avoir bataillé avec la lumière, il se maudit de ne pas avoir pensé à mettre un sort sur ses rideaux et se leva. Cependant une bonne douche le lava de sa mauvaise humeur matinale et il alla réveiller son meilleur ami en ouvrant en grand les rideaux du lit violemment. Puis il sortit en courant du dortoir évidant habilement un coussin envoyé par son meilleur ami.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Ron rejoignit Harry et Hermione dans la Salle Commune, ceux-ci l'attendant pour aller déjeuner. Ils discutaient aussi joyeusement qu'on le pouvait quand on savait que c'était le premier jour de cous, qu'ils croisèrent Drago Malfoy devant la Grande Salle. D'instinct, Harry se plaça en retrait derrière ses amis mais apparemment Malfoy qui ne voulait pas d'un nouveau rejet, en public cette fois, se contenta de lui adresser un clin d'œil, sa langue passant sensuellement sur ses lèvres. Harry frissonna. C'était bien sa veine ! Mais Malfoy eu tôt fait de dégager le passage avec sa cour, se dirigeant vers la table des Serpentards de sa démarche princière. Après avoir fusillé des yeux le blond, les trois Griffondors, eux aussi, rejoignit leur table. A la fin du repas, Mc Gonagall vint les voir afin de leur donner un emploi du temps qui correspondait avec leurs options. Ron grimaça mais qui ne l'aurait pas fait en voyant qu'il commençait la semaine avec Botanique suivie de Potions.

Comme d'habitude, seul Neville fut véritablement intéressé au cours. Lorsque la sonnerie de la deuxième heure retentit la quasi-totalité de la salle soupira de soulagement. Enfin la récréation. Comme d'habitude le trio d'or sortit de la salle en dernier avec Neville.

- Alors le total ? Demanda Ron, légèrement amusé

- A part une main aux fesses, une dizaine de regards chauds et presque le même nombre de signes aguicheur, rien… soupira Harry

Soupire auquel son ami roux répondit en riant.

- Ron ! C'est pas drôle. Morigéna Hermione Déjà que Harry avait du succès avant, maintenant c'est pire. J'ai même entendu des filles se demander s'il existait une potion ou un sort qui pourrait leur permettre de devenir l'âme-sœur d'un veela.

- Merlin, Harry tu vas te retrouver lié sans avoir compris comment ! Fait attention, frère, les femmes sont vraiment dangereuses, elles…

Une tape derrière la tête le fit s'arrêter

- Aie ! 'Mione, pourquoi tu m'as tapé ?

- Pour que tu cesses de dire des bêtises. D'ailleurs j'ai cherché au cas où, il n'existe aucun moyen d'obliger un veela, qu'il soit dominant ou dominé, à se lier avec un autre, on peut juste l'obliger à se marier ce qui ne servirait à rien puisque si le veela rencontrait son âme-sœur rien ne pourrait l'empêcher d'être avec celle-ci.

- Cool. S'exclama Harry après un temps de latence.

- Ouais, renchérit Ron. Ça veut dire que Malfoy n'a aucune chance. Tu viens de me sauver la vie, mec !

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna le brun

- Parce que si t'avais épousé la fouine, je s'rais mort d'une crise cardiaque. Rien que le fait de l'avoir vu se frotter à toi me donne encore des cauchemars.

La tête scandalisée de Ron les fit tous s'écrouler de rire, qui était toujours alimenté par les « Mais quoi ? » du roux qui ne comprenait pas. Mais leurs rires furent de courtes durées car la sonnerie sonna. Ils avaient cours avec Snape.

Lorsqu'Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville arrivèrent devant les cachots de Snape, ils virent qu'ils n'étaient pas les derniers mais pas les premiers non plus. En effet la plus part des Serpentards étaient déjà arrivé, Malfoy en premier. En parlant de celui-ci, dès qu'il aperçut l'arrivé d'Harry, ses yeux, qui jusque là étaient voilé d'ennui, s'étaient allumés d'un mélange de désir et d'attention pour le brun. Un sourire en coin bien en place et la bombe blonde s'avança d'une démarche féline vers le Golden Boy. Celui-ci, ayant déjà sentit toute l'attention un peu déplacée que Malfoy dirigeait vers lui, se recula le plus et le plus discrètement possible. Hermione avait vu le manège et fronça les sourcils, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. Malfoy était arrivé devant Harry qui lançait des regards suppliants autours de lui pour éviter d'avoir à plonger ses yeux dans ces du blond. Mais le Serpentard eu tôt fait de comprendre son manège et pris son visage dans une main, le levant de force. Les yeux dans ceux de Malfoy, Harry ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il se passait, il n'y avait que ces yeux et cette odeur de mâle entente. Un faible gémissement retentit mais Harry ne se rendit même pas compte que c'était lui qui l'avait poussé. Il avait juste du mal à repousser cette force qui voulait l'obliger à céder à Malfoy. Des pas se firent entendre dans les couloirs mais personne ne les entendirent, tous captiver par ce qui se passait entre Potter et Malfoy, eux-mêmes comme s'ils étaient dans une bulle.

- Hum… Mr Potter et Mr Malfoy…

Les deux jeunes hommes levèrent la tête, le ton glacial du Professeur avait fait éclater la bulle dans laquelle ils semblaient s'être isolés.

- J'aimerais autant que vous ne… fricotiez pas devant la porte de ma salle, Messieurs. Dit la voix doucereuse de Snape

Harry prit de suite une teinte rosée et sentit en lui encore une fois ces sentiments et ces sensations qu'il avait sentit la veille mais cette fois-ci teinté d'une étrange culpabilité, alors que Malfoy adressait pour la première fois un regard mauvais à son parrain. Bon sang il avait failli avoir Potter et il avait fallu qu'il arrive maintenant.

Pendant que Malfoy et Harry faisaient preuve de réactions différentes aux propos de Snape, les autres étaient rentrés dans la salle sous l'ordre sec du professeur. Harry, se rendant compte qu'il était seul avec Malfoy et surtout tenant énormément à ses fesses, rentra lui aussi précipitamment dans la salle, vite suivit de Malfoy lui-même, celui-ci se rendant compte que sa proie s'en allait. Ils refermèrent doucement la porte derrière eux, ayant déjà assez irrité le professeur.

Effectivement le professeur était irrité, une vision d'horreur dès le matin ne lui faisait vraiment pas du bien. Pour se venger, le professeur se dit qu'une potion aussi difficile qu'inutile s'imposait. Pour cela rien de mieux que la potion Florilia car elle avait comme effet de faire cracher des roses épineuses et faire parler en shakespearien. Aucun intérêt. Même pour draguer. Il inscrit la page du manuel et la liste des ingrédients dont aurait besoin les élèves d'un coup de baguette puis il commença à parcourir la salle d'un pas lent et mesuré qu'il savait stressant pour ses élèves. Bien que ça n'empêchait pas certains de ses élèves de le reluquer, loin de là. Lentement il s'approcha du chaudron de son filleul. Comme d'habitude celui-ci contenait une potion pour l'instant parfaite. En s'approchant de celui de Granger, il en fut de même, même s'il ne voulait pas le reconnaitre devant elle. De la perfection de la potion de Granger, on passait à l'apocalypse du breuvage dans le chaudron de Weasley. Apparemment il n'y aurait vraiment que les jumeaux qui relèveraient le niveau en potion dans la tribu de rouquins. A coté du roux, Potter était en pleine concentration ce qui faisait un effet trop bizarre pour le professeur qui n'avait toujours vu qu'un Potter glandant dans sa matière. Mais non, là Potter était concentré et même si sa potion était légèrement plus claire qu'il n'était prévu, elle s'approchait grandement de ce qu'on attendait. Puis Snape se fit la remarque que Potter était vraiment petit maintenant, il paraissait tellement fragile. Et son visage crispé dans une mimique de concentration aussi étrange que mignonne… Le professeur se raidit à cette pensée. Sentant un faible changement dans l'atmosphère, Harry leva la tête vivement pour plonger directement dans les yeux charbon de son professeur. Le corps d'Harry aussi se tendit mais vers le professeur. Les étranges sentiments avaient refait leurs apparitions mais cent fois plus fort au point de le submerger. Ses yeux étaient toujours accrochés à ceux de Snape. Celui-ci aussi était dans un état étrange. L'odeur de Potter l'entourait, l'oppressait comme dans une délicate prison. Il ne sentait que lui, ne voyait que lui. Ces lèvres rosées qu'il mordillait sans cesse… Ses yeux…. La main d'Harry s'ouvrit lentement, de minuscules boules dorées y étaient présentes. Snape fit de même, sans même s'en rendre vraiment compte, comme d'instinct, mais cette fois-ci se fut des billes bleuté qui s'en étaient sorti. Les billes de couleurs différentes se rapprochaient l'une de l'autre. Tous les élèves avaient arrêté de travailler, béat devant le spectacle qui se passait devant leurs yeux. Malfoy contracta violement sa mâchoire, la colère lui montant au visage. Pas possible pas lui ! Il était le seul dans la salle à vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait part Hermione, qui ouvrait de grands yeux choqués. Et ce n'était pas bon pour lui. Soudain il eut un claquement dans l'air et Harry tomba au sol. Cela eu dont de réveiller tout le monde. Et Snape comme ayant honte de ce qui venait de se passer lâcha toute la salle en avance avant d'ordonner à ce qu'on emmène Potter à l'infirmerie.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre de posté !<p>

Les RàR

**stormtrooper2** : T'a vite deviné ! Mais la nouvelle nature de Harry se verra plus dans ce chapitre là, je pense.

**Inoubliable-Violette** : Voilà la suite comme tu l'attendait :P

**snarry31** : Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise^^

**reya23** : Voilà la suite j'espère que ça va te plaire

**lola** : Merci. Mais t'inquiète pas je pense que sera révéler au fur et à mesure (si j'arrive à faire durer le suspence...:D)


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : La chance de Snape

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling (malheureusement sinon j'aurais bien pris Blaize ou Drago au choix^^) mais l'histoire est de moi !

Paring : SSHP

Rating : T (pour l'instant)

* * *

><p>Désolé pour le retard ! Mais j'était partie en vacance quelques jours (je suis revenue hier super tard et j'avais qu'une pensée : dormir !). Je vous poste cette suite l'après midi parce que je suis partie avant d'avoir terminer la chapitre.<p>

Bref enjoy !

* * *

><p>Harry papillonna des paupières sous la lumière blanche mais n'eu aucun mal à reconnaitre l'endroit: l'infirmerie. En même temps il y avait atterri tellement de fois qu'il aurait facilement reconnu ces murs blancs, toutes les tentures et les tissus de couleurs ivoire et ces lits alignés. Il cligna encore des yeux, comme pour réhabituer sa vue. Il se leva lentement, là seulement il remarqua que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient là. Heureusement Ron était en train de retenir Hermione de ne pas sauter sur Harry, car celui-ci n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter un élan d'affection et d'inquiétude. Alors au lieu de pouvoir entourer son ami de ses bras chaleureux, Hermione se contentait de lui envoyer un regard mouillé et pleins de tous les sentiments qui l'avaient traversé. Ron aussi, même s'il le montrait moins évidement que sa petite amie, était inquiet pour Harry et aussi confus car il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle de Potions. Harry se mit en position assise. Il avait une impression bizarre qui s'intensifiait de seconde en seconde. Celle-ci finit par l'enveloppé complètement. Harry sentit oppressé dans un cocon de manque. Un manque immense. Il frotta sa main contre son cœur comme s'il espérait pouvoir l'enlever par ce geste. Puis il regarda ses amis d'un air un peu perdu.<p>

- Harry ? Ça va mieux ? Demanda doucement Hermione

- Je crois… Je me sens un peu bizarre… répondit Harry, incertain

- Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Harry hocha la tête sombrement. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi il ressentait ce qu'il ressentait. Hermione soupira bruyamment attirant sur elle le regard des deux jeunes hommes.

- Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ?

- De quoi ? Et qui ? Demanda Ron qui ne comprenait toujours pas

- Je crois qu'il ne voulait pas… répondit simplement Harry à Hermione

- Je ne crois pas ! Sinon pourquoi il l'aurait commencer ?

- Mais de quoi ? demanda Ron, totalement confus

- Je ne crois pas 'Mione. Dit Harry en ignorant Ron

- Moi je dit que tu devrais réessayer ! Répliqua la brunette

- Vous parlez de quoi, là ? Je ne comprends rien ! Répéta plus fortement Ron, appréciant peu d'être ignorer à ce point.

- Ron ! Convaincs-le de retenter le lien ! Supplia Hermione, se tournant vers son petit ami.

- Comment tu veux que le convainc de quelque chose que je ne sais pas ? Explosa Ron

- Mais c'est simple dit-lui qu'il faut qu'il retente de construire le lien avec Snape !

- Quoi ? Lâcha bêtement Ron en tombant de sa chaise

La jeune fille soupira une fois encore.

- Harry, ne fait pas ça ! J'avais dit que si tu te liais avec Malfoy ça me tuerait bin je crois que ce sera pareil si c'est avec Snape ! Déclara Ron

- Ron ! S'écria sa petit amie, Harry l'a choisit ! Je crois que c'est lui ou rien…

Ron détourna le regard. Sur toutes les personnes sur lesquelles Harry aurait pu se lier, il fallait que ça tombe sur ce bâtard de Snape. Le silence s'était abattu sur l'infirmerie, chacun dans ses pensées.

Dans ses appartements, Severus tournait en rond, se battant avec ses pensées. Mais qu'es qu'il lui avait pris ! Avec Potter en plus, comme si la dernière fois ne lui avait pas suffit…. Severus secoua la tête il ne voulait pas ressasser ces vieux souvenirs. C'était aussi inutile que douloureux. Il s'affala dans un de ses fauteuils face à la cheminée éteinte et ouvrit la paume de sa main, là-même où les filaments du lien étaient sortis. A un moment un sentiment aussi fugace qu'une brise le traversa. Oui, il s'était sentit si aigris, restant dans le passé, à _cette _époque. Soudain quelqu'un vint frapper à sa porte. Avec un soupir, Severus se leva pour aller ouvrir. A peine eut-il entrouvert le panneau qu'il se pris un point dans le visage.

- Black ! Quelle drôle de façon de saluer les gens. Dit Severus en toussant légèrement car il avait été surpris par le coup

Ledit Black le pris alors par le col.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui a fait mais t'a intérêt à ne pas recommencer !

- Je n'ai rien fait et je n'ai que faire de tes menaces, Black. Répondit le professeur de Potion avec un imperceptible rictus amusé.

- T'a rien fait ? Et Harry a fini à l'infirmerie par l'intervention de l'esprit de Merlin aussi ! Explosa Sirius

- Non juste du fait de sa propre bêtise…

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Black l'avait empoigné une fois de plus, près à frapper.

- Ne t'approche pas de Harry ! Dit-il une dernière fois avant de se retourner pour s'en aller.

- Je n'ai rien à craindre de quelqu'un qui est incapable de révéler à son propre neveux qui il est… prononça Snape juste avant que Black ne passe la porte. Celui-ci ne trouva rien de pertinent à répondre et sortit non sans avoir lancer un regard venimeux à l'autre. Severus se releva en frottant doucement sa joue, là où l'avait frappé Black. Ces deux là ne s'appréciait pas et ne s'apprécierait sans doute jamais, restant possiblement coincé dans ce passé qui ne les lâchait pas et qui avait plutôt tendance à les hanter.

Quelques heures après qu'il soit réveillé et que Mrs Pomfresh l'ait ausculté, Harry pu sortir de l'infirmerie. Ron et Hermione étant retournés à la Salle Commune sur ordre de la vieille infirmière, Harry se demanda ce qu'il allait faire. Il n'avait pas envie de rentré à la Tour Griffondor car il était sur de soit voir les regards inquiets de ses amis, soit de les trouver en train de se bécoter. Le jeune déambulait alors soucieux les couloirs du Château. Ne savant pas l'heure et surtout ne désirant pas se faire pincer par un préfet en chef, surtout Malfoy, Harry leva sa baguette pour lancer un _Tempus. _Il eut à peine le temps qu'une masse lui sauta dessus. Se doutant déjà de l'identité de la personne sur son dos, Harry se retourna vivement repoussant assez violement la personne. Sur les fesses, Ginny Weasley, parce que c'était elle la personne, abhorrait une mine boudeuse: elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui résiste et Harry était LE garçon qui lui résistait le plus farouchement, encore plus maintenant qu'il avait reçu son héritage magique. Cependant avant que l'un ou l'autre n'ait eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, des bruit de pas se firent entendre et laissèrent apparaitre un blondinet que tous deux ne voulaient pas voir. Drago Malfoy de son nom et qui combinait poste de Préfet-en-chef et prince de sa Maison. Celui-ci les regarda d'un air goguenard.

- Alors Weasmoche on essaye d'avoir une nouvelle proie… dit-il un sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres, …ce qui ne serait pas étonnant vu la réputation… finit-il dans un murmure assez fort pour que les deux Griffons l'entendent.

- Qu'es que tu veux dire par là, la fouine ? Répondit-elle méfiante

- Moi ? Rien… Juste que lorsqu'on écarte facilement les cuisses cela finit par ce savoir …

La jeune fille pouffa.

- Parce que tendre son cul à toutes les queues de Serpentards c'est plus glorieux ?

Le jeune Malfoy vit rouge et la menaça, après tout il était Préfet-en-chef et pouvait bien trouver quelques punitions qu'on savait assez douloureuses pour retenir une leçons. La rousse eut une moue mi-amusée mi-moqueuse, se servir de son rang ? Elle trouvait ça pitoyable et elle lui annonça que de toutes façons tout le monde savait qu'il voulait le cul de Harry mais qu'il se prendrait un râteau. Celui-ci se tourna vers le Potter pour lui prouver qu'elle avait tord… sauf que celui-ci avait disparut. En effet, profitant que les deux ennemis se disputait, le brun en avait profité pour prendre la poudre d'escampette, en bref il avait fui. Peu digne de Griffondor.

Arrivant quelques couloirs plus loin, Harry s'appuya contre un mur et se dit que finalement la Salle sur demande n'était pas une mauvaise idée et qu'il aurait du y penser plus tôt. Il parcourut le chemin en priant pour que personne n'ai eut la même idée que lui.

De l'autre côté, Hermione et Ron n'étaient pas dans la salle commune en train de se peloter comme le pensait Harry. En fait Hermione trainait son petit ami vers les cachots. Petit ami qui soit dit en passant en avait marre de ne rien comprendre.

Harry arriva à la salle sur demande, passa trois fois devant à pas rapides et ouvrit la porte en espérant qu'elle soit ouverte c'est-à-dire que personne ne l'occupait. Mais apparemment quelqu'un avait entendu son vœux et il entra dans la pièce. Celle-ci se révéla être une chambre assez luxueuse où se trouvait au centre un lit immense où on pourrait faire tenir facilement 5 personnes, près de l'atre de la cheminée il y avait une petite table basse entourée de fauteuils moelleux; dans un coin était simplement posée une chaise ouvragée. Toute la chambre était dans des tons clairs et rouges rendant l'ensemble très harmonieux. Sur un côté une porte entre-ouverte menait à une salle de bain toute aussi magnifique que la chambre mais celle-ci composée de douche, baignoire à pieds, lavabo et toilettes, était dans les couleurs bleues et blanches avec des touches de doré. Assit sur un des fauteuils, Harry se dit qu'il n'était pas fatigué. Puis, avisant la magnifique baignoire, se dit qu'un bon bain ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Severus arrivait à pas de course. Pourquoi es ce que ça tombe toujours sur lui ? Severus était arrivé à la Salle sur demande et était déjà en train de faire les aller-retour. Bien sur lorsqu'il essaya d'ouvrir la porte elle resta close. Il refit des aller-retour rapidement essayant d'imaginer une chambre. Cette fois-ci la porte s'ouvrit au grand soulagement du professeur. Il l'ouvrit alors à la volée, découvrant un Harry tout mouillé, sortant à peine de son bain. Severus fronça les sourcils, il n'était pas préparé à ça. De son côté Harry regardait son professeur d'un air ahuri. Avant qu'un des deux n'esquisse un geste la porte se referma brutalement, les faisant sursauter. Severus se précipita sur la porte et bien sur il la retrouva bloquée. Il se retourna lentement vers son élève qui était resté à le regarder, tout confus.

- Heu … Professeur ? Qu'es ce que vous faite là ? Demanda Harry

- Une alerte de votre amie … une fausse apparemment … répondit évasivement le professeur

Severus détailla la silhouette frêle et quasi imberbe de son élève celui-ci avait juste sur lui une serviette autours des hanches et une autre sur ses cheveux trempés. Celui-ci rouge sous le regard de son professeur se laissait détailler en tremblant.

- Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous habiller Mr Potter, dit soudainement Snape, vous allez attraper froid.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête puis alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Harry soupira. Il l'avait eut sous les yeux il n'avait pas oser esquisser un geste, dire une seule parole. Il enfila un bas de pyjama fournit pas la salle. Hermione avait raison, il fallait qu'il attrape le cœur du professeur , c'était lui ou rien il n'était pas Griffondor pour rien. Sur cette décision, Harry ouvrit la porte et vit que le professeur l'attendait assit dans un des fauteuils face à la cheminée allumée. A cette vue Harry avait la furieuse envie de le toucher, de le prendre dans ses bras. Le professeur du le sentir ou quoi que ce soit d'autre car il se leva d'un bond et le regarda l'air de dire « Contrôler vos pulsions ou je vous colle à vie ». Quoi que Harry n'était pas si contre que ça à être collé par Snape… sauf s'il devait trier tous les ingrédients dégoutants que professeur gardait dans sa salle et dans son bureau. Harry chassa ces pensées de sa tête et calma ses sens ce qui dû plaire au Maitres des Potions car celui-ci se rassit avec un soupir comme s'il avait retenu sa respiration. Le Griffondor s'approcha aussi du feu et s'assit dans un fauteuil près de l'autre. Les bras autour de ses jambes repliées de façon à ce que son menton s'appuie sur ses genoux, Harry regardait à la dérobée son professeur. Celui-ci regardait le feu, attendant avec impatience que l'on débloque la porte. Puis sentant un regard sur lui, il tourna la tête vers Harry.

- Vous devriez aller vous coucher Mr Potter. Dit alors le plus âgé des deux

- Pourquoi es ce que vous avez refusé ? Souffla Harry les yeux un peu dans le vague

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Pourquoi vous avez refusé le lien ? Répéta le jeune homme, la proximité avec l'autre rendait ce refus d'autant plus difficile. Il était à la fois si près et si loin de lui.

Snape se leva dans l'intention de forcer la porte s'il le fallait — il ne voulait pas parler de ça — mais Harry le retint par une manche. Il voulait savoir même si ce n'était pas ce qu'il rêvait d'entendre.

* * *

><p>A suivre ...<p>

RàR

**Stormtrooper2** : Merci pour ta review. Pour l'attitude « bizarre » de Harry. C'est juste que j'ai eu envie de faire un peu ce que je veux^^. En fait je trouvait que ce n'était pas original de faire une énième fic avec des veela qui ont les même réactions que les autres. J'ai un peu eu envie de faire un veela à ma façon on va dire ça. Pour Severus… et bah on verra dans les chapitres suivant :D

**8Maud8 et Lukas Black** : Merci et voilà la suite

**Ewiliane** : Mais non mais non, c'est juste qu'il faut un peu de temps avant que Harry et Sevy se mettent ensemble ! Mais ça devrait bientôt arriver ne t'inquiète pas.

**Tinkerbell Snape-Lasuly** : Merci pour tes encouragements, ça fait plaisir

**Nely-vee** : Pour l'instant je trouve que Sevy réagit un peu bizarrement mais on aura les explications dans les prochains chapitres … enfin je crois :D


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : La chance de Snape

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling (malheureusement sinon j'aurais bien pris Blaize, Lucius ou Ron au choix^^) mais l'histoire est de moi !

Paring : SSHP

Rating : T (pour l'instant)

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteure : Voilà le nouveau chapitre et je suis vraiment désolé de cet immense retard mais depuis la fin mars je suis passée en mode exams (parce que mes épreuves ont commencé à partir de cette période-là). Donc vraiment désolé mais j'ai pas pus me libérer avant. J'espère que vous n'avez pas déjà fuit (mdr) et que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Je posterais le prochain chapitre demain si tout va bien.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>RàR<strong>

Stormtrooper2 : Justement on en découvre un peu plus sur Snape dans le prochain chapitre (que j'ai déjà écrit). Et pour le lien, tout est dans ce chapitre ! Et pour le lien si tu parles du lemon, alors oui c'est pas encore dans ce chapitre^^. Mais ne t'inquiète pas normalement il y aura un lemon pas pour tout de suite mais y'en aura un :p

Calimero : On comprend vraiment la réaction de Snape dans le prochain chapitre. Et je suis ravie que tu ais aimé le début et j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant.

Petit-dragon 50 : Oui en gros c'est ça. Sauf que plus la fic avance et plus j'ai l'impression de ne pas suivre mon résumé. J'y vais au feeling, quoi XD !

* * *

><p>Harry et Snape s'embrassait furieusement comme s'ils avaient enfin eu ce qu'ils désiraient et qu'ils avaient peur qu'on le leur enlève. Harry s'accrochait presque désespérément au professeur car il savait que ce serait peut-être la première et dernière fois. Puis doucement ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, recherchant leur souffle. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là se demandait encore Snape.<p>

**Flash Back **

Harry avait retenu par la manche son professeur. Il voulait savoir car il y avait quelque chose que son professeur ne lui disait pas et qui était directement lié à ce refus. Il en était quasi certain cela était légèrement perceptible dans ses yeux envahi pas une étrange panique. « S'il vous plait … » avait juste murmuré Harry comme une supplication avant de plonger vraiment ses yeux dans du Maitre des Potions. Snape s'était dit que c'était là que la situation était en train de dégénérer. Car il sentait comme si sa raison partait en fumée, il avait trop de mal à la retenir, l'odeur de Potter était trop forte. C'était dix fois plus fort que dans la Grande Salle. Simplement là il avait l'étrange envie de l'avoir, qu'il soit à lui. Il voyait ses longs cheveux noir et brillants croulant sur ses épaules, son corps frêle et désirable et surtout ses yeux. Ils étaient immenses et la couleur émeraude en était totalement captivante au point qu'il en perdit les derniers restes de la raison. Il s'était retenu tellement longtemps. Mais ce fut le frissonnement et le léger gémissement qui sortit des lèvres d'Harry, dût au regard brulant du professeur sur lui, qui déclencha vraiment tout. Severus s'était jeté sur les lèvres du plus jeune, lequel y répondit avec ferveur. Le baiser s'était intensifié et était devenu passionné.

**Fin Flash Back**

Ils étaient maintenant tous deux assis dans un siège différents, Snape le plus loin possible d'Harry le pointant de sa baguette au cas où le Potter aurait l'idée d'avancer un peu plus. Mais Harry ne s'avança pas, pas parce qu'il n'avait pas envie, non, mais juste qu'il voyait la baguette pointée sur lui et qu'il ne doutait pas une seconde que l'homme qu'il aimait pourrait lancer un sort sur lui sans hésiter et personnellement, il se disait qu'il tenait encore à la vie.

- Se… Severus… commença Harry

- Snape ! L'interrompit sauvagement Severus

- Quoi ?

- Pour vous, c'est Snape ! Je reste votre professeur, Mr Potter !

Harry détourna la tête. Le professeur faisait vraiment tout pour mettre une distance entre eux. Harry jeta un regard en biais au Maitre des Potion, une moue boudeuse sur le visage. Snape ferma les yeux et tenta de réfréner la pensée qu'Harry était affreusement mignon avec cette moue collée au visage. Un peu trop pour son bien même.

- Vous devriez aller vous coucher, Mr Potter. Faites comme si je n'étais pas là.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inferieure….

- Mais je ne peux pas faire comme si tu n'étais pas la, tu es trop tentant …

Il y eut un silence. Snape regarda le petit brun fixement sans qu'on sache vraiment ce qu'il s'y inscrivait. Harry, lui, venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait dit tout haut sa pensée. Il resta un moment interdit avant de se dire que c'était finalement une bonne chose puisque ça avait fait réagir le professeur et que celui-ci avait baissé légèrement baissé sa baguette donc sa garde. Harry profita de sa stupeur pour sauter sur lui, le renversant par la même occasion, nichant sa tête dans son cou après y avoir déposé un bisou. L'atmosphère s'était à nouveau remplie de l'odeur d'Harry de par sa proximité cela failli le rendre fou. Il se retourna d'un mouvement de hanche, plaçant Harry sous lui, le plaquant au sol et commença à l'embrasser sauvagement avant de descendre dans son cou mordillant la peau fine sous ses lèvres et y laissant quelques marques. Harry gémissait à n'en plus finir. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte leur paume s'étaient ouverte et s'étaient collées l'une contre l'autre. La magie sortait par vague concluant leur lien alors qu'eux ne sentaient leur désir que le plaisir monter alors qu'ils n'en étaient qu'à s'embrasser. Alors que le lien venait de se finaliser, Severus dut le sentir plus fortement que le plus jeune, car il s'arracha violement de la contrainte tout aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé.

- Je… Potter… Bégaya le professeur

Harry le regarda, le regard encore un peu brumeux, les lèvres gonflées par les baiser que venait de lui donner le potioniste et la respiration hachée par l'excitation, il était encore allongé. Et cette vision d'un Harry offert comme cela était tout simplement renversante. Le professeur secoua la tête comme pour se sortir de cette vision et ne plus succomber si facilement à l'odeur d'Harry qui avaient l'air de supprimer tous ses neurones. Severus recula encore, s'approchant peu à peu de la porte qu'il savait fermée et dont il espérait un miracle pour qu'elle s'ouvre. Surtout au moment où Harry avait décidé de se mettre à le regarder avec cette lueur déterminée et chaude. Lui aussi avait fini par comprendre ce qui venait de se passer entre eux. Severus, mû d'un dernier espoir, tourna la poignée. Il n'y cru pas lorsque que la poignée tourna complètement, s'entre-ouvrant. Harry eut juste le temps d'ouvrir grands les yeux de surprise que Severus avait déjà disparu par l'ouverture. Harry poussa un long soupir en rejetant la longue chevelure d'un mouvement d'épaule, maudit le sort d'Hermione qui ne tenait pas assez de temps et se maudit lui-même pour ne pas avoir agit assez vite. Cependant il se jura que le Professeur de Potion lui tomberait dans les bras. En attendant Harry ferma la porte et alla dormir.

Le Lendemain, petit déjeuner

- Alors ? Demanda Hermione

- Alors quoi ? Fit mine de ne pas comprendre Harry

- Hier soir, dans la salle sur demande …

- Oh ! Rien de spécial, on s'est juste …

- Stop ! Harry ne raconte rien qui peut me choquer, intervint Ron qui avait peur d'entendre dire que son meilleur ami avait eut des rapports intime avec le pire professeur que comptait Poudlard.

- Ron ! Mais si, mais si, raconte nous tout Harry. Dit précipitamment Hermione, avide d'information, en fusillant des yeux l'amour de sa vie.

Harry regarda ses deux meilleurs amis qui commençaient à se disputer sur le fait qu'Harry devait ou pas raconter tout en détails. Harry soupira, ils avaient une façon étrange de se manifester leur amour ces deux là puisqu'ils profitaient du moindre sujet pour se disputer.

- On a conclut le lien. Dit soudain Harry laconiquement.

- Quoi ? Répondirent les deux autres

« Whoua ! La synchronisation ! Au moins ils s'endentent pour ça » se dit Harry avec un sourire.

- Mais … Vous l'avez conclut… vraiment conclut ? Interrogea Hermione un sourire commençant à lui manger le visage

- Non… enfin oui…

- Décide-toi, mec. Tu ne peux pas être lié et ne pas l'être au bâtard graisseux, dit Ron avec une expression entre le dégout et l'espoir, finissant sa phrase en un grognement étouffé car Hermione lui avait donné un coup dans les côtes. Et je crois que je suis aussi un maso… . Le regard d'Hermione lui fit ne pas finir cette dernière phrase.

- Revenons à toi, Harry. Pourquoi tu dis ça ? T'es lié ou non ?

- Eh bin, il s'est un peu passé la même chose que la dernière fois sauf qu'il n'a pas interrompu le processus et j'ai sentit que… je sais pas c'était juste incroyablement bon et je me sentais super bien. Mais en même temps il y avait léger vide bizarre.

- Alors vous avez… ? Demanda Hermione sans oser finir sa phrase

- Que … Non… répondit le brun légèrement rougissant « Malheureusement se dit-il »

- C'est étrange. Marmonna la jeune fille. Mais ! Je crois…. Commença-t-elle en farfouillant dans son sac, Je l'ai !

Elle avait sortit un livre assez épais à la couverture de cuir marron.

- T'emporte toujours ça avec toi ?

- Bien sur ! C'est un livre sur les Veela que j'ai trouvé à la réserve.

- Comment t'a réussit à rentrer ? Demanda Harry, ne se souvenant pas lui avoir prêté sa cape d'invisibilité.

- C'est le Professeur Black qui m'y a autorisé quand je lui ai dit que je cherchais un livre pour t'aider. Répondit-elle en cherchant une page précise.

- Le Professeur…

- La voilà ! S'écria soudain la brunette, coupant efficacement la parole à son ami

- De quoi ? Interrogèrent les deux garçons qui ne comprenaient pas.

- Techniquement Harry, tu n'es pas entièrement lié.

- Quoi ?

- Tu te répète, Harry ! Bref, en fait tu n'a conclut que le lien de cœur, en gros tu as privilégié Snape pour le lien complet mais ça peut dire aussi que si tu avais été enfermé dans cette salle avec Malfoy tu aurais pu contracter le lien de cœur aussi avec lui.

- Même si je veux me lier avec Severus ? S'étonna le Survivant

- Oui, c'est un peu comme lorsque qu'il te coince dans un couloir, es ce que tu arrive à lui résister ? Et arrête de grimacer comme ça Ron !

- Alors comment tu expliques que je préfère Severus ?

- Je crois que … c'est que tu es amoureux. Avança prudemment Hermione.

Harry déglutit, il s'en doutait vu la façon dont il repoussait les avances de Malfoy alors qu'il n'était ni réellement plus beau ni avait un meilleur caractère. Mais le voir de manière si crue, devoir y faire face était plus difficile. Il hocha enfin la tête, après tout n'était ce pas mieux qu'il aime celui qu'il voulait comme compagnon et non pas quelqu'un qu'un à qui il aurait été lié de par ses instincts.

- Tu disais que je n'étais pas lié complètement à Severus, pourquoi ? Demanda enfin Harry

- Tu n'as pas fait le lien de corps. Dit-elle légèrement rougissante

- Comment ça de corps ? Harry fronçait les sourcils

- Hem… Tu te lier à lui plus … intimement, on va dire.

- Sois plus claire, 'Mione ! Soupira Ron qui lui aussi voulait comprendre les propos de sa petite amie

- Ce que vous pouvez être bêtes, Harry il faut juste que vous couchiez ensemble ! S'écria la jeune fille, exaspérée.

Les réactions furent diverses. Ron eut un hoquet de dégout et suppliait Hermione pour que ce soit vrai, alors qu'Harry mordillait sa lèvre inférieure en rougissant quelques pensées pas très catholiques lui traversant l'esprit à propos de son Serpentard préféré.

- … y, …. ry, HARRY !

Le petit brun sortit de ses pensées en sursautant violement.

- Que ? Quoi ? Dit-il précipitamment, ne comprenant pas tout, n'ayant pas survit la conversation.

- Ça fait bien 5 minutes que j'essaye de te dire quelque chose sans que tu m'écoute ! Le gronda Hermione

- Hein ? Euh ok … je t'écoute, désolé ! S'excusa Harry

- Tu devrais te dépêcher de conclure le dernier lien.

- Pourquoi ? J'ai tout le temps maintenant que j'ai fait le lien de cœur avec lui, non ?

- Non. Tu as 10 mois seulement. Répondit calmement la jeune femme

Harry la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Tu me fais marcher, là ?

- Es ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ? Répliqua Hermione toujours aussi sérieuse.

Puis elle regarda sa montre et annonça qu'il était l'heure d'aller en cours s'ils ne voulaient pas une retenue du Professeur McGonagall. Sur ce, elle se leva et s'en alla. Bientôt rejointe par son rouquin et son meilleur ami toujours en train de cogiter. Oui, car Harry se dit qu'il n'avait pas tellement de temps que ça n'y paraissait car entre les vacances et les cours, le temps filait vite. Et Harry savait que le Professeur ne se laisserait pas attraper sans opposer une résistance. Le Golden Boy avait l'impression que les rôles étaient inversés, normalement s'était les mâles dominant qui étaient sensés lui courir après. Harry soupira discrètement et se concentra sur son cours de Métamorphoses ou comment changer différentes parties de son corps.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Dans les Cachots de Serpentards, le soir même, un autre garçon se préparait lui aussi à recevoir son héritage magique. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire s'amusant de la situation, être un sang mêlé dans la Maison favorisant les Sang Pur, c'était ironique et pourtant tous acceptaient que leur Prince Draco le soit lui aussi. En même temps celui -ci était en quelque sorte devenu plus dangereux et plus sournois qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il assurait désormais plus fortement qu'avant sa position et son influence dans la Maison de Salazar Serpentard.

Mais dans ses appartements, le Directeur des Serpents, lui, se demandait comment il allait se sortir de cette merde car il avait fait l'erreur d'espérer une fois dans le passé mais ne s'autoriserait pas une seconde fois la même bêtise. Pourquoi Potter ne pouvait le laissez tranquille ? Vraiment à part martyriser quelque uns de ses élèves il n'avait rien fait de mal.

* * *

><p>A plus tard pour le prochain chapitre !<p>

L'histoire est presque finie. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! (Review, pas review ? A vous de voir, mais ça fait toujours plaisir :D )


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : La chance de Snape

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling (malheureusement sinon j'aurais bien pris Blaize, Lucius ou Ron au choix^^) mais l'histoire est de moi !

Paring : SSHP

Rating : T (pour l'instant)

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteure : Comme promis, voilà la suite ! Et en plus c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit depuis le début de cette fic (je sais il est pas très long mais il fallait que j'arrête là U.U). Je suis encore en période d'exam (et ce jusqu'à fin juin) alors je ne sais pas quand je vais poster mais je le ferait le plus vite possible !<p>

Bref ! Je vous laisse profiter^^.

* * *

><p><strong>RàR<strong>

Luchun : Merci pour tes encouragements ! Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle va te plaire encore.

Stormtrooper2 : Contente que ce petit effet t'ais plu^^. Pour le lien de corps, t'inquiète pas Ryry est sur le coup et ça va bientôt arriver.

Sahada : Tu verras ça dans ce chapitre ! Je te laisse découvrir

* * *

><p>Harry se leva doucement, les rayons du soleil déjà à demi levé lui chatouillant le nez par les interstices des lourds rideaux de son baldaquin. Malgré cela, il voulut rester plus longtemps dans la chaleur des ses couvertures. Cependant lorsque Ron lui-même vint le secouer pour le réveiller. Si Ron venait le réveiller ça voulait dire qu'ils étaient vraiment en retard et qu'ils allaient louper le petit déjeuné même s'il durait un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude parce que c'était le week-end. Les deux garçons s'étaient alors précipités vers la douche, Hermione devait déjà les attendre et elle détestait qu'ils soient en retard, et son courroux n'était vraiment pas ce dont Harry et Ron avaient besoin en se moment. Malgré tous leurs efforts Hermione les avait tout de même engueuler « La prochaine fois je ferait même pas tous ces efforts » se dirent les deux garçons, une partie d'eux sachant que la prochaine fois ils recommenceraient comme toujours. Cependant une entrée dans la Grande Salle faisant taire toutes les voix dans la Salle les sortit de leurs pensées. Le trio d'or se tourna alors comme tout leurs camarades vers la porte pour voir ce qui troublait les autres. Eux aussi restèrent estomaqué devant la vision du jeune homme qui avait déjà commencer à s'avancer vers sa table, les Serpentards. Le jeune homme en question, Blaise ne faisait même pas cas de toute l'attention sur il comme s'il en avait l'habitude et qu'il s'en fichait totalement. Ses cheveux désormais longs jusqu'aux hanches, la démarche fluide et féline, une aura tout simplement irrésistible réveillait les sens des ses camarades autant que ceux des autres Maisons. Harry, le seul qui n'était pas tombé sous le charme, avait une impression de déjà vu. Cela lui rappelait la première fois ou il avait dévoiler les changement de son corps le jour de la rentrée, il se souvenait être totalement gêné par tout ça. Il admirait presque le je-m'en-foutisme de Zabini. Alors que l'attention sur le Serpentard se calmait, Hermione soupira. Les deux hommes la regardèrent, croyant qu'elle était tombée sous le charme de Zabini.<p>

- On dirait une autre complication pour toi, Harry. Eluda-t-elle au regard de ses amis

- Non, je ne crois pas, répondit tout simplement Harry. Il est dominé.

- Et si Snape décidait qu'il préférait Zabini… après tout ils sont de la même Maison, demanda Hermione

Harry se mordit la lèvre il ne voulait pas penser à cette alternative.

- Non ! J'aurait Severus et c'est pas lui qui m'en empêchera. Dit Harry décidé.

Hermione hocha la tête et Ron retint un soupir, toute cette histoire l'agaçait. Pourquoi son meilleur ne pouvait être plus… normal ?

Dans les couloirs, tout le monde ne parlait plus que de la transformation récente de Zabini. Mais ce ne fut rien comparé à l'incident, lors de la sortie à Pré-au-lard. Pour une fois Zabini s'y rendait, lui aussi, accompagné de Pansy Parkinson, une de ses amies. Plus loin, le trio d'or les suivait mine de rien, Harry souhaitant évaluer la possible concurrence. Car malgré qu'il ait proclamé que Snape était à lui, la confiance en Harry avait commencé légèrement à s'émousser devant le physique avantageux du jeune Serpentard et il commençait à se dire, comme Hermione, que Zabini avait aussi l'avantage de la Maison. Cependant il n'avait pas prévus un autre « concurrent ».

Alors qu'ils arrivait devant la boutique de Honey Duck, Zabini pris sous le charme de tant de sucreries s'étant arrêté pour savoir s'il devait céder ou pas à la tentation d'acheter tous les bonbons qui lui tombait sous la main. Harry, Ron et Hermione virent alors un groupe d'élèves, de Serpentard plus précisément, s'approcher de Zabini et son amie. Malgré le fait que son amie le secouait, Zabini ne détourna son attention de la boutique comme s'il avait l'habitude d'être secouer ainsi par Pansy. Cependant se fut une main sur son postérieur et un commentaire assez chaud sur sa nouvelle apparence qui le sortirent de son mutisme. Le jeune métissé se détacha violement du mec qui le pelotait sans aucune gène. Harry et Zabini tremblèrent de dégout de concert, Harry comprenant ce sentiment. Mais avant qu'on ne l'ait vu ni qu'on ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, Malfoy était déjà là et avait empoigné l'élève inconscient, le projetant au loin de sa nouvelle proie. Puis, jugeant que le danger était passé, il pris Zabini dans ses bras comme pour le protéger du monde extérieur.

A cette scène-là le trio de Griffondor s'éclipsa, la suite ne les intéressait plus et Ron était sur le point de vomir.

- N'empêche ! S'écria soudainement Hermione. Malfoy t'a vite trouver un remplaçant !

Harry haussa les épaules. Au moins il était débarrassé de Malfoy qui avait tant couru derrière son cul. Il se retourna alors vers eux et les entraina aux Trois Balais pour boire un chocolat chaud, car la neige commença doucement à tomber maintenant qu'il en était déjà au mois de novembre. Malgré tout Harry était encore inquiet, il lui restait une année pour que Snape le revendique vraiment comme sien et qu'il complète totalement le lien. Es ce qu'il y arriverait vraiment ? Avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de se démoraliser plus encore, Ron et Hermione se chargeaient de le distraire de ses pensées moroses.

L'attention placée sur le couple Zabini-Malfoy depuis un mois, commençait enfin en train de se tasser et Harry était soulagé que cette attention ne se remporte pas sur lui de nouveau. C'était bientôt Noël et il voulait que pour une fois il soit calme.

Alors qu'il était en train de déjeuner avec Ron, Hermione et Dean qui s'était joint à eux pour discuter, Harry se demandait toujours comment attirer l'attention de son professeur préféré. Il tourna et retourna le problème dans sa tête alors qu'il se levait avec ses amis pour se rendre en Sortilège, son premier cours de l'après-midi. En sortant du cours, Harry avait pris sa décision, bien sur sans en parler à Ron ou Hermione, l'un parce qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas et l'autre par ce qu'elle dirait que c'est stupide ou inconscient. Mais surtout il savait que ses deux meilleurs amis n'avait pas eu de moment à eux deux seuls car Hermione était trop obsédée à dépatouiller son ami de ses problèmes de Veela. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il suivit ses amis au cours suivant.

Toutes la semaine suivante, il fit en sorte de croiser le professeur Snape. Il employait les méthodes classiques (rien ne vaut les bonnes vieilles méthodes comme disaient les jumeaux Weasley), comme il laissait tomber ses cahiers dans les couloirs, faisait semblant d'attendre quelque chose ou autre pour pouvoir l'accoster… à comprendre le charmer par tous les moyens possibles qui allaient au simple air aguicheur au collage de corps avec frottement lascif dans un couloir vide. Malgré cela, le professeur et lui ne s'était pas rapprocher sentimentalement d'un pouce. Il avait même essayé les lettres assez chaude et explicite (qu'il avait rédigé avec l'aide des jumeaux ravi de l'aider) pour l'allumer. Mais celui-ci avait plutôt tendance à fuir Harry depuis les quelques semaines que ça durait, empruntant les passages secrets, évitant les couloirs vides et quittait rarement ses cachots. Et Harry s'en mordait les doigts de dépits, il voulait avoir Snape pas que celui-ci s'éloigne de lui. Et délibérément en plus ! Et plus il réfléchissait plus il ne trouvait pas d'autre solution. Surtout que maintenant Snape l'ignorait même dans son cours comme s'il n'existait pas, qu'il n'était pas là. Et ce même s'il s'était amélioré dans sa matière, bon il n'était toujours pas réellement au niveau mais c'était déjà mieux qu'avant.

« Et dire qu'il me faisait que me voir avant, m'humiliait, et toutes mes erreurs… » se dit le jeune homme avant de se bloquer. Le mot erreurs était inscrit dans son esprit, clignotant et brillant comme un spot de boite de nuit. Un sourire s'inscrit sur son visage pour la première fois depuis quelques jours.

Harry se leva en sursaut, et le soleil était à peine en train de se lever. Le soleil était à peine en train de se lever… et on était en hiver… la constatation tourna dans l'esprit du jeune attrapeur. Quelque chose clochait mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigts dessus, il était trop fatigué. Un coup d'œil au cadran du réveil suffit à le réveiller complètement. Il était en retard, terriblement en retard, et il avait cours avec Snape… et il avait surtout cinq minutes pour se préparer, prendre son petit déjeuner et descendre au cachots pour le cours. Alors qu'il se douchait rapidement, il se demandait pourquoi Ron ou un autre ne l'avait pas réveiller. Mais n'il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage et après avoir enfiler à la hâte son uniforme, aplatis ses cheveux en pétard avec une main, rangeait les cahiers dans son sac de l'autre. Quelques instants plus tard, il descendait les escaliers vers les cachots, faisant un saut par la Grande Salle pour prendre un toast beurré. Mais lorsqu'il arriva à la porte de la salle de Potion, celle-ci était déjà fermé. Fermant les yeux, Harry frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on l'autorise à entrer. Sous le regard des autres, Snape accepta un élève en retard pour la première fois sans remarque sarcastique ni promesse de retenue. Personne ne comprenait mais ne pipait mot, car finalement tous se disait qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose entre Potter et Snape. Harry était déçu. Même lorqu'il était en retard il ne le remarquait pas vraiment ou du moins ne lui accordait même pas assez d'importance pour une remarque humiliante. Et c'était surement la première fois qu'Harry souhaitait si fort que le professeur lui lance une de ses remarques acides. Soupirant de désappointement, Harry s'installa au premier rang puisque toutes les autres places étaient déjà prises. Snape lui s'était déjà retourné et essayant de ne pas se focaliser sur le jeune homme brun aux cheveux ébouriffé comme s'il sortait d'une partie de jambe en l'air, à l'uniforme débraillé qu'on avait mis à la hâte, et qui était assit juste sous ses yeux. Se sortant l'image du jeune homme, d'un coup de baguette il inscrit la liste des ingrédients de la potion que les élèves devaient réaliser durant le cours. Une potion inoffensive mais délicate à préparer. Les élèves avaient rassemblé les ingrédients autours d'eux et un silence de mort s'était abattu sur la classe preuve que tous étaient concentré sur leur travail. Cela faisait à peine une demi-heure que les élèves avait commencé leur travail, que Severus sentit sur lui un regard insistant. Au début, il n'y fit pas attention mais peu à peu, cela se mis à le déranger. Discrètement, le Maitre des Potions se mit à chercher du regard qui est ce qui le matait en douce au lieu de se concentrer sur sa potion. Au bout un petit instant son regard tomba sur Harry. Celui-ci le fixait du regard, enfin _fixer_ il le déshabillait plutôt du regard, ses dents blanches mordillant légèrement sa lèvres inferieure. Au moment où le professeur se disait qu'il fallait qu'il décroche son regard de son élève, celui-ci crut bon de faire passer sa langue sur la lippe meurtrie. C'est en accrochant le regard du brun, chaud et pétillant et surtout son sourire aussi aguicheur que Serpentard, qu'il comprit une fois de plus son manège. Mais en inspectant son chaudron, Snape fut surprit que cette fois la couleur de la potion était presque celle inscrite sur le manuel; ces temps ci Harry se débrouillait de mieux en mieux dans sa matière. Le Maitre continuait son inspection de chaudron dans la salle de classe, distribuant des conseils parfois, des remarques acerbes souvent. Alors qu'il revenait vers le devant de la classe, il tourna son regard vers Harry. Celui-ci le regardait, son poing serré sur quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il s'apprêtait à ajouter à sa potion. Snape ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il reconnu ce qui était dans la main de Potter et surtout quand il vit le sourire presque Serpentard sur les lèvres de celui-ci. Presqu'au ralentit, Harry jeta l'ingrédient dans la potion. La potion fit de l'écume avant qu'une déflagration se fit entendre et surtout sentir dans les cachots. Au milieu de tout ça, après l'explosion, Harry était debout sa baguette encore levée preuve qu'il avait lancer un sort pour se protéger et surtout qu'il avait prévu le coup. Tous les regards convergeait avec le Golden Boy, et seul un « Oups » pu sortir de sa bouche. Snape, en colère, leva sa baguette et murmura un sort de sorte qu'un échantillon des potions des autres élèves se mettent dans un flacon et qu'ils se range gentiment sur son bureau. Il fit alors sortir tous les élèves ne rappelant qu'Harry. Ils allait une petite discussion.

Harry s'approcha et attendit. Snape le fixait sans prononcer une seule parole et c'était vraiment stressant. Le jeune homme détourna le regard, les yeux du professeur le considérait durement.

- Une retenue, Potter. Dit simplement le professeur. Ce soir, 20 heures. Et, n'amener pas votre baguette elle vous sera inutile je pense.

Harry déglutit. Il s'était attendu à des remontrances en bonnes et dues formes et Snape ne lui avait donné qu'une retenue. En sortant de la salle, Harry souriait, quelques heures seul avec son professeur adoré, quoi de mieux ? De son côté, Snape s'appuyait sur ses mains posées à plat sur son bureau, l'air désespéré. Il n'avait même pas réussi à punir convenablement Potter pire il ne lui avait rien dit à propos de son attitudes et surtout de ces lettres déplacées bien qu'elles l'ait allumé comme pas possible.

Harry regardait désespérément l'heure pendant toute la journée. Il lui tardait de voir venir les 20 heures. Même Hermione et Ron se demandait pourquoi il était agité comme ça. Ce à quoi Harry avait répondu qu'il ne lui dirait pas parce qu'il ne l'avait pas réveillé le matin même. Ron avait paru scandalisé et avait rétorqué que c'était parce qu'il était impossible à réveiller lorsqu'il fantasmait sur Snape. S'en suivit une dispute et une réconciliation plus tard.

A 20 heures, Harry se présenta au bureau de Snape. Après avoir frappé plusieurs fois et ne recevant aucune réponse, la curiosité poussa Harry à savoir ce qu'il y avait quelques indices lui permettant de savoir pourquoi le professeur n'était pas là alors que c'était lui qui lui avait posé cette retenue. Il s'avança vers le bureau. Dessus étaient éparpillées des copies, des lettres décachetées et des plumes de différentes couleurs. Harry pris une lettre au hasard et jeta un coup d'œil dessus. C'était une des lettres qu'il avait envoyé au Maitre, la dernière plus précisément. Peut-être qu'il avait brulé les autres ou alors qu'il les avait toutes gardées. Le doute fit sourire Harry, peut-être que le professeur n'étai pas si indifférent avec lui que ça. Au contenu, il rougit de gène mais il avait un sourire sur les lèvres, il avait du mal à croire que c'était lui qu'il avait écrit tous ces propos pervers. Il reposa la lettre. Son regard, qui vagabondait sur les objets sur le bureau, s'attacha à un objet plus particulier. C'était une espèce de vasque décorée de runes. Harry en avait déjà vu une dans le bureau de Dumbledor, et avait vu le vieille homme y déposé des filament argenté qui étaient en fait des souvenir. Le jeune homme se rapprocha de la bassine. Et bien qu'il savait et pensait que c'était mal, il ne put s'empêcher de se pencher vers la Pensine, cependant il ne pouvait partir en se disant qu'il avait eu l'opportunité d'en savoir un peu plus sur l'homme qu'il aimait mais qui était si mystérieux pour lui. Il plongea alors son visage dans la fumée mi-liquide mi-gazeuse si spéciale de la Pensine.

Harry retomba dans un Poudlard de plusieurs années plus tôt. Harry tourna la tête pour apercevoir un Snape beaucoup plus jeune, il devait avoir son âge, et toujours aussi magnifique. Mais il remarqua tout aussi vite une autre personne, celle avec qui le Severus plus jeune discutait. C'était la mère d'Harry. Ces deux-là rient ensemble, Lily rejetant parfois les longs cheveux roux derrière son épaule. Mais ce qui surpris Harry et surtout le blessa était le regard de Severus. Un regard presque tendre, amoureux. Et elle, elle ne le remarquait pas. Peut-être qu'elle en avait l'habitude. Avant qu'il n'ai pu y réfléchir plus longtemps il tomba dans un autre souvenir. Cette fois, il était dans la bibliothèque. A quelques mètres de lui, Severus était assit à une table, des livres de sortilèges et de potions étaient éparpillés autours de lui. Mais, à croire qu'il n'en avait pas assez, ce dernier se leva pour se diriger vers d'autres rayonnages. Harry sourit, il avait l'impression de voir Hermione. Cependant le souvenir le poussait à aller voir ce faisait l'autre brun. Encore en train de chercher de nouveaux livres sur les sorts, Severus jeune n'avait pas vu que d'autres jeunes hommes arrivaient derrière lui, la démarche assurée et l'air énervé. Ces derniers retournèrent violement l'autre sorcier.

- Snape, cracha le premier, un jeune homme de grande taille aux cheveux de jais et aux lunettes. Il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Harry. « Papa » murmura Harry sous le choc. Derrière lui, le jeune élève reconnu son professeur de DCFM, Mr Black. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passer.

- Potter, salua Snape avec ironie, le « film » continuait sans tenir compte du désappointement de Harry.

- Ne t'approche pas de Lily, c'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire, sale rat graisseux.

- Quelle progression dans les insultes Potter ! Mais il semblerait que tout le monde ne soit pas de ton avis, en particulier Lily. Répondit sarcastiquement l'autre avant de se faire empoigner violement et de se faire coincer contre une étagère.

- Ne l'appelle pas Lily. Et ne t'avise même plus de la séduire, faits toi oublier !

- Ha ! Laisse moi rire. T'es qui pour me donner des ordres, Griffy de mes deux ?

Alors que Potter señor allait décocher une droite dans le beau visage de Snape, Lily, l'objet de la dispute, arriva et se jeta entre les deux hommes. Ceux-ci se détachèrent lentement, se jaugeant du regard. Avec une dernière menace, James et sa clique partirent emmené de force par une Lily furieuse. Severus, lui, soupira. Une fois de plus Lily avait pris, même inconsciemment, le parti de Potter. Harry voyait la douleur dans les yeux de son amour et aurait voulu être de chair pour le prendre dans ses bras et il maudit son père pour le mal qu'il faisait. Alors qu'il en était à se demander s'il devait aussi maudire sa mère pour prendre toujours la défense de James et pas celle de son meilleur ami, il bascula dans un nouveau souvenir.

Cette fois-ci, il se retrouva dans un café. En regardant autours de lui, Harry devina que c'était sur le Chemin de Traverse. Près de la où il était, Harry vit, à une table, Severus et Lily, sa mère, assit l'un en face de l'autre. Severus avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le visage fermé. Mais Harry eut tôt fait de comprendre pourquoi. Lily avait le ventre rond dû à sa grossesse et paraissait rayonnante, heureuse. Harry s'approcha pour entendre la conversation.

- … me fait vraiment plaisir de te voir Severus. Tu m'avait tellement manqué ! Pourquoi tu ne viens jamais quand je t'invite à la maison ? Disait Lily avec enthousiasme comme si elle ne remarquait pas l'air fermé de son ami. Harry avait manqué le début de la conversation mais il compris vite que c'était Lily qui faisait la conversation et qu'ils ne discutaient pas vraiment.

- Tu sais, Sevy, je suis vraiment heureuse avec James, dit la rousse avec un léger sourire rêveur. Et je veux que tu le soit aussi !

- Comment ?

Lily soupira.

- Tu ne comprends toujours pas n'es ce pas ? Nous tous les deux des Veela, si nous étions destiné à être ensemble nous le serions depuis longtemps.

Severus ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais la referma, sa bouche se plissant en une moue de contrariété.

- Je veux que tu soit le parrain de l'enfant dont je suis enceinte, Severus. Repris la jeune femme

- Et ton mari est d'accord ? Demanda Snape, surpris

- Pas vraiment, mais je sais qu'il m'accordera cela. Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si ne n'avait aucun moyen de le convaincre.

- De toutes façons je refuse.

- Quoi ? Mais pour quoi ?

- Si je ne te vois plus c'est pour une chose, éviter Potter ! Il a fait de ma vie à Poudlard un enfers, il a réussit à séduire la femme que j'aime et je ne peut rien dire parce qu'il la rend vraiment heureuse ! Tu sais, Lily, je suis peut-être antipathique ou quoi ce que soit d'autre mais je ne suis pas encore masochiste. S'écria Snape.

- Tu sais si tu ne devient pas le parrain de mon futur enfant c'est Sirius qui le sera. Mais j'aurais tellement voulu que ce soit toi parce que même si je ne t'aime pas comme tu le voudrais, je t'aime quand même.

Sur ceci, la jeune femme se leva assez difficilement à cause de son ventre proéminent et s'en alla sans un regard en arrière.

Choqué par la discutions, Harry s'arracha au souvenir, la respiration haletante. Une voix le fit se retourner. Snape, le visage fermé par la colère qui l'envahissait, le regard avec un mélange de peur et de haine.

- Sortez ! Dit-il faussement calme.

Mais Harry encore choqué et perdu n'obéit pas tout de suite. Ce ne fut que lorsque le Directeur de Serpentard hurla l'ordre qu'Harry se décida à bouger. Il partit en courant, les yeux pleins de larmes.

Harry avait ralentit l'allure lorsqu'il était arrivé à deux étages au dessus des cachots. Le jeune homme avait mal et il avait découvert trop de chose en même temps. Tout ce mélangeait dans sa tête. Arrivé devant le portrait, il prononça le mot de passe d'une voix atone et entra dans la salle commune d'un air absent. Il sentait à peine les regards qui se posaient sur lui alors qu'il montait vers son dortoir, ni même ne se rendait compte des visages décomposés devant les sillons que ses larmes avaient creusées sur ses joues.

* * *

><p>Voilà la fin d'un nouveau chapitre ! La fin tout cours est pour bientôt…<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : La chance de Snape

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling (malheureusement sinon j'aurais bien pris Blaize, Lucius ou Ron au choix^^) mais l'histoire est de moi !

Paring : SSHP

Rating : M (c'est confirmer maintenant)

* * *

><p><em>Note de l'auteur :<em>

Vraiment désolé pou cet immense retard ! Avec les épreuves de bac qui ont commencé fin mai et qui viennent de terminé, je n'ai pas pu écrire… du tout ! Et le pire étant que je n'avait ni commencé le denier chapitre ni chapitre en avance. Bref tout conduit au fait que je n'ai pas posté depuis un bout de temps. Enfin voilà la suite pour ce qui suivent encore.

* * *

><p><strong>RàR<strong>

_Sahada_ : C'est vrai c'Est-ce qu'on peut croire. Mais tout s'arrange dans ce chapitre^^

_Stormtrooper2_ : Pourquoi t'a toujours (ou presque) raison dans tes review ? :D ça me donne l'inpression que l'intrigue est totalement transparente (ce qui est peut-être le cas, je ne peux pas être objective sur ce point) mais ça fait plaisir parce qu'au moins je peux voir ce que les gens on compris (ou ce qu'il n'ont pas compris, au choix). Et c'est vrai que je trouve bien d'avoir mis Drago et Blaise ensemble, je vais peut-être voir je ne fais pas une sorte de suite sur leur couple. On verra si j'ai la force XD

_Ansariyya_ : Je te remercie pour ta review ça fait plaisir et je suis contente que ma fic te plaise^^

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6<span>

Harry était encore dans son lit alors que ses cours allaient commencer dans quelques instants. Il n'avait tout simplement pas envie de se lever, pas envie de voir les gens, plus envie de vivre. Un sourire pauvre et ironique s'étira difficilement sur les lèvres du Golden Boy, qui avait à peine dormi. Et dire qu'il avait survécu à presque tout : la torture des ses moldu, Voldemort, l'explosion de son petit monde si étriqué. Et voilà que la seule chose qu'il avait toujours souhaitée se présentait et c'était la cause profonde de son mal-être. Les livres étudiant son espèce ne racontait que les belles choses sur leurs propos. Car oui, normalement les veelas ne peuvent pas et ne veulent pas refuser et ne pas s'unir à leur compagne ou leur compagnon. Pourtant avec lui rien ne se passait comme prévu. Ce devait être Severus qui devait le poursuivre afin de s'unir à lui, et là c'était plutôt l'inverse. Et maintenant sa curiosité avait gâché toutes les chances qu'il avait et il avait ruiné tous les efforts qu'il avait faits pour le Maitre des potions. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent à ces pensées. Ron et Hermione n'avaient même pas osés de le convaincre de se lever car Hermione avait elle aussi lu des livres sur les Veelas et savait ce qu'un rejet avait comme conséquence sur eux.

L'habitude d'Harry eut tôt fait de faire le tour du château en plus des dizaines de rumeur sur la raison de son état. Lui n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Il mangeait parce qu'Hermione l'y obligeait, il jouait (mal) au Quiddich parce que Ron l'y encourageait et assistait aux cours parce que les autres élèves de sa maison et de son année l'y aidait. Mais malgré tout cela tout le monde pouvait voir que la lueur vive de ses yeux s'était éteinte, qu'il était totalement amorphe.

Severus avait lui aussi remarqué le manque de vie du Griffondor. En même temps comment ne pas le remarquer avec son attitude de mort vivant, le regard noir de ses amis à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient et Potter qui évitait à tout prix de se faire remarquer dans son cours et qui évitait surtout son regard. Malgré son auto-persuasion sur le fait qu'il se fichait bien de l'état de Potter, le fait de le voir comme cela pire l'éviter comme la peste lui serrait le cœur. Et plus les jours passait plus le Maitre des Cachots se rendait compte que les moments où le brun le poursuivait avec tant de zèle et essayait de le coincer sur tous les murs du Château commençait à lui manquer. Malgré lui il avait commencé à aimé cette course poursuite entre eux deux. Cela mettait un peu d'action dans sa vie si monotone et si rangée. Mais le fait que le Golden Boy ait découvert tout ça l'avait mis hors de lui et l'avait blessé. Il ne voulait pas qu'il sache, parce que lui-même n'avait pas réussi à passer à autre chose, à oublier, et que cela faisait toujours mal. Mal comme le moment où il avait vu Potter les yeux pleins de larmes mal contenues alors qu'il lui avait hurlé de sortir. Au moment où il eut cette pensée, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'heure. Cela devait bien faire une demi-heure qu'il pensait à Potter, tournant et retournant ses sentiments et ses impressions dans sa tête. Bon sang mais qu'Est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? La dernière fois qu'il avait laissé son esprit divaguer sur quelqu'un c'était…. Il soupira. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête il ne comprenait plus rien. Il pensa avec ironie que celui qu'on disait sans cœur avait des problèmes de cœur.

Une fois de plus Harry jouait avec sa nourriture, il n'avait pas faim. Autours de lui, Hermione lisait un livre sur un sujet dont Harry ne voulait pas entendre parler sous l'œil ennuyer de Ron. Le couple était désespéré, ils n'arrivaient à rendre à Harry sa vitalité et sa combativité. Le brun était persuadé d'avoir gâché toutes ses chances d'être avec le Professeur Snape et se laissait mourir. Même Hermione avec sa ténacité n'arrivait pas à convaincre Harry de retenter de séduire le Professeur, même en usant de son pouvoir de Veela sur le Professeur. Mais celui avait complètement refusé il ne voulait pas que Severus tombe amoureux de lui simplement parce qu'il l'avait convaincu avec son don d'attraction car elle serait totalement sexuelle et il n'y aurait aucun sentiment si se n'était le désir. Et il ne voulait pas de ça. La brunette avait soupiré mais abandonné car l'autre avait raison. Mais elle n'était pas sans ressource et le croire était mal la connaitre.

Hermione avait attendu la fin du cours de Potion avec fébrilité. A la fin de l'heure elle avait rangé ses affaires avec une extrême lenteur, faisant signe à son roux de partir sans l'attendre. Mais le professeur semblait avoir remarqué son manège car il la regardait, les bras croisés.

- Dites ce que vous avez à me dire, Miss Granger.

- Hum… C'est à propos d'Harry, commença la jeune femme

A ces mots, le professeur se crispa mais ne dit rien. Surtout lorsqu'il voyait bien que la jeune fille essayait de le convaincre de laisser une nouvelle chance à son ami, qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il ratait, … . Il finit par la virer de la salle, elle lui tapait sur les nerfs. Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour savoir quoi faire. Enfin si mais il ne voulait pas de son aide. Cependant les mots de la brune résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Il était la cause du mal être de Harry il le savait bien avant qu'elle ne lui dise mais il ne pouvait pas laisser une chance au brun sans avoir démêlé ses sentiments auparavant. Il soupira mais se décida tout de même à aller voir le brun, qu'il lui explique au moins. Au moment où il sortait de sa classe, une tornade brune lui sauta dessus. La tornade brune, alias Sirius, avait commencé à le secouer. Severus soupira une fois de plus, laissait l'animagus finir sa crise avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. Après que Black l'ait lâché, Severus lissa sa robe comme si de rien était, se fichant du regard de la mort que lui lança son collègue.

- Donc Harry est au courant pour toi ? Dit le potioniste simplement

Cette réplique eut au moins le mérite de fermer le clapet de l'autre. Celui-ci ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

- J'en étais sûr. Alors ne me fait pas la morale, Black.

- Ce qu'Harry ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal. Contrairement à ce que tu fais. Tu sais je ne supporte pas le fait qu'il t'ait choisit mais parce que je sais que tu peu le rendre heureux…

- Je sais. Tu m'aurais déjà tué. Après tout tu avais failli réussir, n'est-ce pas ?

Black pâlit alors qu'apparaissait un éclat fugitif de culpabilité dans ses yeux. Severus esquissa un sourire amer avant de partir prétextant avoir des affaires urgentes à régler. De toute façon c'était vrai et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec Black. Il appela un elfe de maison, ceci étant discret lors de leur mission, et le pressa d'aller lui chercher Potter. L'elfe tremblant se dépêcha d'exécuter sa demande. Severus lui avait demandé d'amener Potter au septième étage près de la salle qu'ils appellent « Salle Va et Vient » et ce sans dire que c'était lui qui l'avait convoqué.

Harry était prostré dans un fauteuil défoncé de la Salle Commune de Griffondor comme d'habitude lorsqu'il avait finit ses devoirs et qu'il n'avait pas cours. C'est pourquoi il fut surpris lorsqu'un elfe de maison le pria d'aller au septième étage. Le jeune eut beau essayer de lui faire dire qui était la personne qui voulait le voir mais l'elfe secouait la tête en disant qu'il ne devait pas et qu'il fallait que le jeune maitre aille au septième étage. Harry, se rendant compte que c'était peine perdu d'essayer de discuter avec l'elfe, hocha la tête et se leva. Pendant tout le trajet qui le menait à la Salle sur Demande, le Survivant se demandait ce qu'on lui voulait et la seule chose qui le rassurait était le fait que ce n'était pas un piège de Voldemort puisque celui-ci était mort et que tous ses Mangemorts étaient emprisonnés à Azkaban à perpétuité. Arrivé devant la salle sur Demande, il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas quoi souhaiter pour entrer dans la salle. Il commença à faire les allées retours en pensant à un salon, puis une chambre, et ainsi de suite. Mais au troisième passage d'une de ses idées de salles, la porte s'ouvrit. Harry, croyant qu'il avait deviné, sourit. Cependant son sourire fondit comme de la glace au soleil lorsqu'il s'aperçut du pourquoi la porte s'était ouverte.

- Je me disais bien que j'avais entendu des bruits de pas…

Harry ne répondit rien et son regard était braqué au sol.

- Vous allez entrer seul ou vous voulez que je vous porte M. Potter ? Dit Snape en réponse au silence de son élève.

Ledit élève leva les yeux vers lui, totalement surpris. Il ne reçu qu'un regard neutre et un sourire en coin. Il se décida alors à entrer dans la Salle. Le Professeur ferma la porte derrière eux. Harry était debout au milieu de la pièce, et pour un peu on aurait dit qu'il tremblait. Mais le professeur s'assit dans un des fauteuils alors qu'il faisait signe à Harry de s'installer. Celui-ci pris place dans un des divans alors que le Professeur se releva allant chercher quelque chose. Harry eut peur en le voyant se lever, peur qu'il parte qu'il le laisse une fois encore mais il se raisonna en se disant que c'était Severus lui-même qui lui avait donné rendez vous. Le professeur revint bien vite et voyant l'air légèrement effrayé d'Harry, il sourit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sourit au brun et quelque part en lui il se dit que c'était pour apaiser le garçon. Il ne voulait plus revoir des larmes dans ses yeux ni qu'il est peur de le regarder, ne savait pas pourquoi ce n'était pas important. Enfin si il avait finit par comprendre. Il s'était même rendu compte que c'était plus fort encore que pour Lily. Et il s'était dit qu'il avait perdu une fois mais qu'il ne referait pas la même erreur. Et c'était ce qu'il dit à Harry. Il lui tendit la pensine, car c'était bien ce qu'il était allé chercher lorsque le jeune s'était assit. Autant qu'il lui montre toute la vérité, tout ce dont il avait honte. Et il les lui montra.

- Est-ce pour cela que tu me détestais, dès le début ? Lui dit alors Harry, à la fin du « visionnage »

Le Maitre des Potions hocha juste la tête. Harry, lui, était pensif. En dehors de l'histoire de son aimé, il avait appris beaucoup de chose, sur son père, et quel bâtard crétin il avait été, sur sa mère, aussi puissante qu'attachante mais qui avait un sacré tempérament et sur son Professeur de DCFM, Sirius Black, ancien meilleur ami de James, le père de Harry et accessoirement son propre parrain. Harry recula. Il en avait apprit trop en un seul jour. Comme si tout ce qu'il avait voulu savoir, on le lui avait appris en une seule leçon. Le jeune homme remonta les genoux près de son torse, posa son menton dessus avant de prendre sa tête dans ses bras. Severus tendit la main et caressa le visage de l'autre veela.

- Pardonnes-moi. C'était peut-être trop pour aujourd'hui. Mais je voulais que tu saches.

Et le professeur se leva et s'apprêta à partir. Cependant quelque chose le retint par la manche. Il se retourna vers le jeune homme encore dans le divan.

- Reste avec moi, bredouilla Harry. Il ne voulait pas rester seul alors qu'il avait apprit tout ça et ne se sentait pas le cœur à aller voir Ron et Hermione. Mais Severus sourit et revint vers lui. Alors qu'il allait s'assoir sur le divan près du brun, ce dernier se refugia dans bras, il avait trop besoin. Besoin qu'il le rassure. Tous deux ne savaient pas où en était leur relation maintenant. Alors que Severus était dans ses pensées, il sentit la température augmenter sensiblement toutes les secondes. A moins que cela ne fût tout simplement lui qui réagissait à l'odeur d'Harry de plus en plus entêtante. De plus la position d'Harry n'était pas pour arranger la situation, assit sur ses genoux, la tête son cou, son souffle lui caressant la peau. Le Maitre se sentit lentement mais surement réagir. Comme s'il l'avait su, Harry gémit sourdement, il réagissait simplement à l'odeur plus que stimulante de Severus. Son dos se cambrait doucement.

- … Harry… commença le professeur voyant que la situation partait sur quelque chose qu'il ne contrôlait pas.

Mais Harry ne lui répondit que par un gémissement de désir et commença à se frotter sensuellement sur le corps de Severus. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il le voulait, qu'il en avait tellement besoin. Pour sentir qu'il appartenait complètement à Severus, que le lien qui le faisait souffrir soit enfin complet, pour qu'il puisse se sentir vivant et en paix. Il frotta son visage dans le cou du Potioniste.

- Harry, reprit l'autre, ayant de plus en plus du mal à se concentrer. Tu devrais …

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Harry avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, et les mordillait fiévreusement. Severus n'avait ni la capacité ni l'envie de le repousser et pris même totalement ses lèvres introduisant sa langue dans la bouche d'Harry. Celui-ci laissa encore un gémissement sortir de ses lèvres mais qui fut vite avalé par le baisé dévorant qu'échangeait les deux protagonistes. Les mains d'Harry s'accrochaient au Maitre alors que celui-ci commençait à délester Harry de sa robe de sorcier laissant apparaitre l'uniforme des Griffondor. Il fit alors basculer le jeune veela sur le divan, mettant son corps sous le sien. Severus avait laissé les lèvres maintenant rougies pour descendre dans le cou de son élève. Bientôt des soupirs envahirent la pièce. Cependant malgré tout le bien que lui faisait le professeur, Harry le trouvait bien trop habillé pour une telle situation. Après le lui avoir murmuré à l'oreille entre deux soupirs de bien être, il commençait à déboutonner la robe, mais il trouva vite que ce n'était pas assez rapide, il déchira simplement le tissu avant de s'empresser de l'enlever aidé de Severus. Ce dernier, après avoir ôté rapidement sa chemise en même temps que la robe maintenant déchirée par Harry, se rallongea sur le garçon et entrepris de déposer des baisés peu appuyé sur chaque morceau de peau qu'il découvrait lentement, ouvrant la chemise de l'autre petit à petit. Severus voulait prendre son temps, par forcement pour faire languir son amant, mais pour chérir et découvrir en douceur un corps qui avait failli lui échapper par sa propre bêtise. Sous les assauts du Maitre, Harry gémissait faiblement, montrant qu'il aimait ça, ondulant des hanches comme pour dire qu'il en voulait plus, infiniment plus. Pendant ce temps le Directeur de Maison descendait encore et encore sur le corps de son élève, récoltant une respiration de plus en plus saccadée, signe d'excitation grimpante du dernier des Potter, alors qu'il jouait quelques instant autours et sur son nombril. Cependant il obtint un soupir plus profond lorsqu'il s'amusa sur une de ses hanches, caressant la chair sensible de l'arête de son nez, de sa bouche puis enfin de sa langue.

- Severus, dit faiblement le Griffondor embrumé dans les sensations que lui procuraient les caresses et l'odeur plus qu'aphrodisiaque de Severus.

Ledit Severus ne répondit pas et sourit en débouclant la ceinture du pantalon trop grand d'Harry. D'ailleurs le pantalon ne resta pas plus longtemps sur les hanches étroites du petit brun et atterrit quelque part dans la pièce mais aucun des deux hommes ne se soucia d'où exactement. Mais Harry semblait trouver injuste qu'il soit le seul à ne plus porter son pantalon, il fit disparaitre celui de son aimé par magie. Celui-ci plongea un regard étonné dans ses yeux auquel il répondit par un sourire suffisant. Cependant il fut étonné de voir que le regard surpris de Severus s'était transformé en une moue faussement contrariée.

- Ne soyez pas si pressé, chaton. Vous aurez ce que vous voudrez en temps venus … à moins que vos préféreriez quelque punition ? Susurra le Maitre des Cachots à l'oreille du Griffon. Mais ses paroles n'eurent pas la réaction escompter à moins que ce ne soit celle-ci de faire se cambrer légèrement Harry sous la chaleur que faisait augmenter le Serpentard dans son corps. Comme pour refréner les gémissements qui allaient sortir de sa bouche, Harry pris violemment les lèvres du Maitre, mordillant ses lèvres, caressant sa langue avec passion. Puis Severus rompit le baisé pour repartir à la découverte de son corps alors qu'Harry lui murmurait qu'il l'aimait, gémissait qu'il voulait qu'il le prenne et sanglotait qu'il voulait lui appartenir complètement. Cependant Severus avait finit de jouer et reprenant les doigts qu'il avait glissé dans la bouche d'Harry, qui les avait engloutit et lécher presque voracement, il prépara rapidement son amant à qui il avait ôté son dernier sous-vêtements. Sentant Harry prêt, il enleva lui aussi rapidement son dernier vêtement et sous la plainte d'impatience du plus jeune, entra dans son corps chaud. Harry poussa un bref cri. Jamais il ne s'était senti comme ça, aussi bien et à sa place. Comme si cela devait en être ainsi et était écrit bien qu'il n'était plus du genre à croire au destin. Mais si la magie existait pourquoi le destin n'existait-il pas aussi ?

La chaleur et le plaisir des deux amants ne cessait d'augmenter alors que le halo doré, le même que pour leur première union, les entourait, les faisant se sentir plus qu'un. Enfin dans un dernier coup de rein de Severus, Harry jouit alors que son esprit était totalement brouillé seulement envahit par la pensée de l'homme qu'il aimait. Severus sentant le corps d'Harry se crisper sous l'orgasme, vint lui-aussi avant de se retirer du corps de son amant. Avec un dernier soupir, Harry s'endormit dans les bras légèrement maigres mais forts du professeur. Autours d'eux la lueur dorée se dissipait peu à peu.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Harry se sentait bien ce qu'il n'était pas arrivé depuis trop longtemps selon lui-même. Mais il avait tout de même froid, du moins le supposa-t-il puisqu'il trouvait qu'il avait plus chaud lorsqu'il dormait, sinon il se serait réveillé en pleine nuit. Il se releva, regardant frénétiquement autours de lui. C'est alors que Snape sortit d'une salle annexe, la salle de bain le plus probablement.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous agitez ainsi dès le matin, Potter ? Demanda le professeur. A moins que ce soit une habitude stupide commune aux Griffondor ?

- Je te cherchais, toi. Dit simplement le garçon aux cheveux en pétard.

- Tu pensais que j'étais partit ?

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Répondit du bout des lèvres Harry

Un éclair de douleur et de culpabilité passa dans les yeux de Severus. Celui-ci s'approcha alors du divan où était encore installé le Griffondor, une couverture sur les épaules, et le pris dans ses bras avant de lui murmurer un « Pardonne-moi ». Il n'avait jamais fait ça et pourtant si cela lui paraissait naturel de le faire avec Harry, il se dit que jamais il pourrait le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre fusse t-il proche de lui ou pas. Il n'avait même jamais pris Draco dans ses bras alors qu'il le connaissait depuis qu'il était bébé puisqu'il était son parrain.

- Promet moi que tu ne partiras plus, souffla alors Harry

Severus passa sa main dans les cheveux en épis d'Harry et il dit un « Je te le promet » sur le même ton. Puis l'estomac d'Harry rappela sa présence aux deux hommes et Severus ce dit que ce serait une bonne idée de déjeuner d'autant qu'il venait de manquer le petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Il était déjà 10 heures. Harry appela un elfe de maison qui étrangement fut encore une fois Dobby (à croire qu'il savait toujours quand Harry avait besoin de ses services) et qui fut plus que ravi de les satisfaire. En dégustant leur repas, Harry et Severus parlèrent d'un peu de tout et Harry en profita pour arracher quelques informations sur ses parents à son compagnon. Car oui, maintenant ils étaient complètement liés et ils se sentaient enfin complet. Soudainement, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux alanguis sur le sofa, se touchant doucement, le Serpentard annonça qu'ils allaient partir et pressa Harry d'aller s'habiller.

- Où va-t-on ?

- Sortie éducative, répondit le professeur même si ce n'était pas complètement vrai. A vrai dire cela était presque complètement faux mais le gamin ne le savait pas.

- Sortie … éducative ?

Harry était curieux. Pourquoi Severus n'était jamais précis ?

- Aller ! Dépêche-toi d'aller te doucher on y va après. Le pressa Severus

- Et les cours ? Demanda le jeune veela

Le Maitre des Potions sourit avant de lancer un « Je suis ton professeur », puis il poussa le Griffondor sous le jet de la douche qu'il avait ouvert un peu plus tôt. Harry frissonna sous la chaleur de l'eau puis se détendit. Alors qu'il pensait à l'évolution de sa relation avec Severus, un sourire idiot s'étala sur ses lèvres.

- C'est moi ou je vois que tu es en train de trainer sous la douche ? Dit soudain une voix

Harry se retourna pour voir Severus appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte. Celui-ci le regardait avec insistance pour ne pas dire qu'il le reluquait sans pudeur. Après tout il avait un magnifique corps sous les yeux, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Sous le regard intense du potioniste, Harry rougit fortement et sortit de la douche en se couvrant d'une épaisse serviette. Le Serpentard sourit en remarquant la gène de son amant.

- De quoi te caches-tu ? Il n'y a rien de ton corps que je n'ai déjà vu. Dit avec amusement le professeur avant de sortir de la salle.

Harry rougit encore plus sous l'allusion. Et ce fut avec trois temps de retard qu'il cria un « Pervers ! » retentissant mais lorsqu'il alla à son tour dans la pièce principale, seul un sourire amusé il répondit. Décidant de ne pas prendre la mouche, Harry tourna le dos à l'autre brun et commença à s'habiller, enfilant ses vêtements au fur et à mesure qu'il les trouvait dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il eut finit il couru chercher sa cape, son écharpe et ses gants dans la Tour Griffondor, après tout on était en plein mois de Décembre. Il salua rapidement Ron et Hermione qui l'avaient attendu dans la salle commune depuis la veille au soir, mais il n'avait pas le temps de leur raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la veille. Sitôt sortit de la Tour il s'élança vers le hall où Severus avait dit qu'il l'attendrait. Cependant lorsqu'il arriva, il ne vit nulle trace du professeur et c'est seulement en regardant vers l'extérieur du Château qu'il vit Severus près des marches. Arrivé près de lui, il lui sourit et ils se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur des propriétés de Poudlard en empruntant le chemin qui menait à Pré-au-Lard. C'est seulement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au village sorcier qui avoisinait Poudlard, que Severus attrapa Harry par les hanche, le collant contre lui, et qu'ils transplanèrent.

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent, Harry se décolla doucement de son compagnon et regarda autours de lui. Il était dans un village entouré de colline. En cette saison il était tout de blanc recouvert par une neige vierge de trace. A croire que le village était désert. Malgré tout Harry reconnaissait l'endroit. Pour preuve il y était venu il y a moins d'un an alors que Voldemort le pourchassait. Godric's Hollow. Cependant tout cela ne l'aidait pas à comprendre pourquoi Severus l'y avait emmené. Harry se retourna alors mais remarqua que Severus avait déjà commencé à marcher vers la direction opposée à Harry. Celui-ci le rejoint rapidement courant dans la neige qui lui montait jusqu'au cheville en lui posant des questions. Un regard et un baisé furtif suffit à calmer Harry et sa curiosité présente. Severus le guida alors jusqu'au petit cimetière situé derrière une église, le trainant pas le bras. Harry reconnaissait aussi ce petit cimetière puisque c'était le cimetière où étaient enterrés ses parents. Harry regarda encore une fois le Maitre des Potions, totalement surpris. Pourquoi l'avait-il emmené là ? Severus avait-il aussi quelqu'un de sa famille enterré ici ? Peut-être qu'il venait l'emmener voir ses parents, pourtant il n'avait pas émis le vœux d'aller les voir surtout avec Severus. Ses parents qui l'avaient tellement fait souffrir. Pourtant lorsque Severus s'engagea dans l'allée où les Potter reposaient, Harry n'eut plus.

aucun doutes. Il attrapa le bras de Severus ?

- Qu'es que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il avec colère.

Le professeur sourit juste et lui attrapa la main. Décidément il souriait beaucoup aujourd'hui.

- Viens. Dit-il simplement

Harry se mordit la lèvre inferieur. Il ne comprenait plus rien et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Pourtant Severus continuait d'avancer vers la tombe des Potter. Arrivé devant il posa un genou à terre. Harry était étonné, voir le « Monstre des Cachots » dans cette position n'arrivait pas tous les jours. Le jeune homme regarda son compagnon enlever la neige pour révéler le nom des personnes enfouis sous la pierre ainsi qu'une citation qui avait été gravée en dessous. C'est à ce moment là que Severus ouvrit la buche pour parler. Mais il ne s'adressa pas à Harry mais bien aux morts ensevelis devant lui. Il leur dit tout. Tout ce qu'il avait ressenti pour Lily, la haine contre James et sa bande. Tout. Enfin il finit par avouer qu'elle avait eu raison. Lily avait eu raison et que lui n'avait rien compris à l'époque. Alors que Harry regardait, effaré, son aimé s'excuser, Severus lui pris soudainement la main, l'obligeant à se courber.

- J'ai eu tord et je n'avais rien compris. Mais maintenant je sais, Lily. Et le plus ironique dans l'histoire c'est que c'est ton propre fils qui m'a montré que j'avais faux sur toute la ligne. Déclara l'homme. Et il raconta tout. Il vida son cœur comme s'il voulait effacer tout et garder seulement pour lui l'amour qu'il portait à son compagnon. Et Harry versa une larme. Juste une seule parce qu'il considérait qu'il n'était pas une chochotte mais qu'il était ému. Car cela il l'aurait attendu des années plus tard et pas lorsque leur lien serait à peine finalisé. Puis Severus se releva, embrassa l'œil où la larme avait coulé et se recula. Harry remercia juste sa mère de ne pas être tombée amoureuse de Severus car maintenant il était à lui et il était heureux simplement.

Tranquillement, ils rentrèrent au Château, chacun dans ses pensées. Dans le hall, juste un effleurement de la main pour se dire au revoir et Severus descendit jusqu'à ses Cachots alors qu'Harry montait en trainant des pieds vers la Tour Griffondor même si un sourire heureux lui barrait le visage. La tête dans les nuages, Harry dit le mot de passe rêveusement. Ses amis lui sautèrent dessus à peine le portrait qui cachait l'entrée de la Tour refermé. Ron, Hermione et Ginny l'entrainèrent vers le canapé le plus proche et l'obligèrent à tout raconter.

Harry soupira d'aise alors que Severus se couchait près de lui, le prenant dans ses bras après qu'il ait profité honteusement de son corps. Harry pensa alors au début de leur relation et à la difficulté de conquérir l'homme au cheveux brun.

- N'empêche maintenant je t'ai eu, dit-il tout haut

- Quoi ? Le Maitre des Cachots se leva sur un coude.

- Oups ! J'ai du pensé tout haut… dit Harry gêné.

- Et je peux savoir à vous pensiez, Mr. Potter ? Questionna le professeur

- A nous. Le brun se colla encore plus au corps de son amant, appréciant la chaleur.

- J'ai bien de la chance, moi… soupira l'homme, ironique. Il ne reçu comme réponse qu'une grimace grotesque et puérile.

* * *

><p>Et voilà cette fic est complètement finie ! Et dire qu'au début j'avait prévue d'en faire un OS avant de me dire que ce serait mieux en 3 ou 4 chapitres maximum. Bon je vais dormir j'ai mis presque 9 heure sur ce chapitre pour le mettre le plus tôt possible^^.<p>

A une prochaine histoire^^

ML


End file.
